El malévolo plan de Tom Ryddle
by Dragon-Girl5
Summary: Cuando uno de los seguidores más fieles de Voldemort desaparece,Tom Ryddle se propone a hacer un ataque mayor,pero para completarlo usará a 2 personas (que resultan ser enemigos G/D!), para completar su objetivo, cueste lo que cueste...¿lo logrará?
1. El secreto

Hola a todos!!! Bueno este es mi primer fic...y espero que les guste, no es como todas las historias comunes...pero bueno...espero que les agrade y por favor mándenme sus criticas constructivas!!  
  
Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.....excepto la trama de esta historia  
  
"El malévolo plan de Tom Ryddle."  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
"El secreto"  
  
Ginny dejó la pluma sobre su pergamino de transformaciones, llevaba horas trabajando con la tarea que al parecer era interminable. Miró al reloj, era más de media noche, sus parpados se cerraban, pero sabía que tenía que terminar la tarea, si no Hermione se enojaría con ella y le diría lo irresponsable que es. La sala común estaba iluminada por una pequeña llama que salía de la chimenea, y estaba vacía exceptuando a Harry y a Ron que se habían quedado dormidos esperando que su amiga volviera de la biblioteca. Ginny trataba de no quedarse dormida, pero era demasiada presión para ella; se levantó de la mesa dónde estaba trabajando, caminó hacia la gran ventana y miró a su alrededor, el paisaje era maravilloso, se veía el reflejo de la luna llena de octubre en el lago, el bosque prohibido estaba oscuro como siempre pero realmente todo se veía tan tranquilo que parecía de cuento de hadas.  
  
Con un sobresalto Ginny dirigió su mirada al retrato de la señora gorda, estaba oscuro, pero se distinguía la sombra de su amiga; una sonrisa se veía detrás de la pila de libros.  
  
  
  
"¡Me asustaste Herm!" dijo Ginny moviéndose para ayudar a su amiga que podría caerse en cualquier momento por el peso de los libros. Le quitó algunos y los dejó sobre la mesa donde antes había estado trabajando.  
  
"Gracias Gin, ya no los aguantaba," diciendo esto se sentó en la silla y dirigió una sonrisa a sus 2 amigos "Seguramente trabajaron toda la noche, deben de estar exhaustos."  
  
Ginny los volteo a ver, trató de disimular su risa; lo hacía nada más por seguridad de su hermano y amigo, si Hermione se enteraba que no habían estado trabajando si no más bien jugando ajedrez, probablemente les dejaría de hablar por mucho tiempo. Pero Hermione era muy lista como para no darse cuenta que algo sucedía; con una mirada severa dijo:  
  
" ¡¿No han estudiado verdad Ginny?! dímelo.¿trabajaron toda la noche?" Realmente no sabia que hacer, pero esa mirada la ponía a templar se disponía a decirle la verdad (Tratándose de su mejor amiga, no le mentiría y nunca lo había hecho.) cuando con un ruido tremendo Ron se cayó de la silla.  
  
Las chicas no pudieron contenerse la risa, y soltaron una tremenda carcajada haciendo que Ron se pusiera más rojo que de costumbre y Harry se despertó(al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado). Esa noche los 4 se quedaron trabajando una hora más por culpa de Hermione, que según ella no iba a acabar, lo cual sucedió más rápido de lo previsto.  
  
Muchas cosas habían pasado desde el torneo de los magos. Ahora el trío mágico se hallaba cursando el 6 año, Voldemort, no había atacado (más que a muggles) durante el 5 año de Harry, extrañamente; todos los alumnos de Hogwarts o en su mayoría creían que Voldemort se había olvidado de Harry o que había perdido algunos de sus poderes, pero tanto Dumbledore como Harry estaban convencidos que se sólo estaba planeando un ataque mayor. Y cuando sucediera estarían preparados para ello. A Ginny parecía que ahora ya no le gustaba Harry, ahora más bien lo veía como un hermano. Y en cuanto al lado oscuro o más bien a los seguidores del señor oscuro, ahora parecían haber desaparecido de Inglaterra, o por lo menos algunos de ellos. Sirius, aún no era declarado como inocente, pero Harry seguía en contacto con él. Esto eran algunas de las cosas que habían sucedido desde que habían salido de 4º año.  
  
Al día siguiente los alumnos fueron a Hogsmeade, ahí Harry, Hermione y Ron se encontrarían a Sirius, pero primero deberían asegurarse de llevar comida necesaria y lo más importante de todo, que nadie los viera.  
  
"Vamos Ron, tenemos que ir con Hocicos." Dijo Harry que trataba de hacer que Ron dejara de comprar comida a lo loco.  
  
"Sí Ron, luego regresamos y te podrás comprar toda la comida que quieras. " Hermione dijo con un tono severo  
  
"Está bien pero prométanme que regresaremos a comprar dulces y jugo de calabaza." Ron preocupado dejó todos los dulces que había tomado  
  
"Creme no es el fin del mundo además en la escuela esta la cocina y los elfos." Harry no pudo terminar de decirle a Ron que los elfos domésticos le servirían la comida porque Hermione estaba roja como tomate del coraje, al recordarle que los elfos trabajaban ahí sin ser recompensados.  
  
"¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que los elfos no deben de trabajar extra, ni siquiera deberían trabajar sin sueldo? y a ustedes parece que no les importa y quieren que les sirvan, ni siquiera se acuerdan que están afiliados a la P.E.D.D.O pena les debería dar."  
  
Los 2 chicos se miraron avergonzados, no les gustaba que Hermione se enojara con ellos y mucho menos por una cosa como esa.  
  
"Bueno ya Hermione no quise decirlo de esa forma, digo ya sabemos que no nos deben de servir, que bastante hacen con cocinarnos todos los días." Dijo Harry tratando de compensar el enojo de Hermione.  
  
"Basta de discusión tengo hambre y apuesto que Hocicos también más vale que nos apuremos." Ron los miró y caminó más rápido hacia la cueva dónde se encontrarían con Sirius.  
  
Mientras tanto, Ginny estaba en Honeydukes acompañando a sus amigas que compraban dulces.  
  
"Te digo que es muy lindo de verdad" dijo Lizanne una amiga de Ginny, mientras caminaban hacia las 3 escobas.  
  
"¿cómo va a ser lindo? Es un tonto de verdad, siempre me ha molestado, y también a mi familia, sin mencionar a Harry y Hermione. Además si fuera lindo su padre no me hubiera dado el diario de Tom Ryddle en primer año." Contestó Ginny algo molesta.  
  
"ya te lo he dicho muchas veces no es el mismo que su padre, Draco es muy lindo y sensible."  
  
"¿acaso estamos hablando del mismo Draco Malfoy? ¿El más arrogante y despiadado del mundo? Me parece que es así contigo porque vienes de intercambio si no te apuesto que no lo aguantarías."  
  
Cuando llegaron a las 3 escobas, se sentaron en una mesa con muchas chicas de las demás casas (exceptuando de slytherin, no se llevaban bien con ellas).  
  
"¡hola! ¿De qué hablan?" dijo Sophie una niña de Ravenclaw  
  
"Del estúpido de Malfoy" contestó Ginny molesta  
  
"Ya lo hemos discutido no es estúpido"le dijo Lizanne sentándose al lado izquierdo de Ginny "Tal vez contigo no, pero si lo es, además a ti si te quiere porque vienes de intercambio, es muy arrogante, y cree que todo mundo lo adora"  
  
"Será ¿por qué así es? Todo mundo lo respeta sólo porque su padre está con los mortífagos, y porque además de guapo es rico." Dijo Melissa una niña de Hufflepuff  
  
"No es guapo, es muy estúpido arrogante que quiere tener a todo el mundo a sus pies" Ginny le contestó aún molesta por el tema de conversación, no le parecía algo muy grato de discutir  
  
"Pero ¿qué no se enteraron?" les dijo Sophie  
  
"¿Enterarnos qué?" preguntaron todas en coro  
  
"Bueno realmente no debería ser yo quien se los diga, pero en vista de que nadie sabe y creo que muy pocos magos saben, es un gran secreto, es sobre Lucius Malfoy"  
  
"¿Por qué habría de interesarnos ese idiota? Por su culpa casi me muero sin mencionar que también Harry" Ginny casi lo grita porque de verdad estaba molesta.  
  
"¿Por qué viene al caso Harry? Pensé que ya no te gustaba" Lizanne le preguntó con curiosidad "¡No me gusta! Además no estamos hablando de él"  
  
"Bueno ¿me dejan terminar de contarles?" Sophie les preguntó algo molesta. Al ver que todas asintieron continúo "Como saben la familia Malfoy ha estado en contacto con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado desde hace mucho tiempo, y muchos creen que ahora Draco también es parte de los mortífagos, pero bueno ese no es el caso. Realmente no muchos saben esto porque obviamente debe de ser un secreto por parte de los mortífagos y para seguridad de la propia familia. Yo me enteré por mi padre, que trabaja en el ministerio de magia, me dijo que este era sólo un rumor, que a mi parecer es bastante convincente, y todas deben de prometer que no dirán nada a nadie" esperó a que todas lo prometieran para continuar su relato. "Bueno ahora podré contarles, mi padre me ha dicho que el mago tenebroso a tenido una pelea bastante fuerte con este señor, Lucius Malfoy, al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con un ataque que se disponía a hacer."  
  
"Pero ¿qué no se supone que Lucius Malfoy es uno de los más fieles seguidores de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?" Ginny preguntó algo interesada en el tema.  
  
"sí, todo mundo lo sabe, él siempre esta de acuerdo con todo los planes del bueno.de voldemort" todas temblaron al escuchar su nombre, pero no dijeron nada y Lizanne continuó "además ¿qué estará planeando como para que Malfoy se hubiera rehusado?"  
  
"Pues yo creo que era un ataque muy fuerte que involucraba a su familia y por eso no quería que pasará nada" Melissa dijo razonando un poco. "aunque también lo pudo hacer para su seguridad"  
  
"Pero no lo creo, digo siempre ha hecho cosas que lo involucran, incluyendo a Draco y no por eso se ha negado, a mi me parece que más bien se quiso deshacer de la fama que tiene, no se me ocurre otra cosa" dijo Ginny y miró a sus amigas que estaban pensando en el tema  
  
"Bueno no lo sé, según yo, si era uno de los que más respeto le tenía al señor tenebroso" dijo Sophie, después de dar un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla. "y no creo que se haya rehusado, porque todos le tienen miedo al señor tenebroso, hasta sus seguidores, como para decirle que no"  
  
"¿Por qué hablas de él como si estuviera muerto Sophie?" Preguntó Becky una niña también de Ravenclaw  
  
Sophie no contestó a la pregunta de Becky, sólo le dio una mirada significativa. 


	2. ¿Malfoy y Weasley? Nah

Hola! De nuevo yo..jeje bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo...que en realidad espero les guste y porfa r&r  
  
Ninguno de los personajes/lugares me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran J.K.Rowling, no tengo $$ así que demandarme no serviría de nada....xD  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
"¿Malfoy y Weasley? Nah..."  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron se quedaron un tiempo con Sirius, hablando sobre asuntos del colegio, no había mucho que comentar, sin embargo, también se enteraron del rumor de la muerte de Lucius Malfoy. Al principio dudaron, pero después de bastante discusión, parecían algo alegres, por lo menos Harry lo estaba, no es que le deseara la muerte a alguien pero simplemente le parecía un castigo justo para una de las personas más desagradables del planeta y más aún por ser seguidor de Voldemort.  
  
"¿Entonces es verdad?" Preguntó Hermione algo preocupada, nunca le había gustado el tema de la muerte y mucho menos saber de alguien que hubiera fallecido por desagradable que fuera, aunque muy en el fondo había una pizca de alegría.  
  
"No lo sé con seguridad. Al andar en la calle en busca de comida uno se entera de cada cosa, y como sabrán debe de ser un gran secreto, por eso de la familia, para que no piensen mal, o que ha perdido fama." Sirius dijo, comiendo un trozo de pan que le habían llevado.  
  
"Bueno no sé que les da tanta pena, deberían alegrarse." Ron le dijo; al parecer él si estaba alegre.  
  
"¡Ron! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Era una persona y aunque haya sido muy malo no lo puedes castigar matándolo. Apuesto que no pensarías lo mismo si se tratará de un miembro de tu familia." Hermione le contestó casi aventándole un pan que estaba en el piso.  
  
"Obviamente no pensaría lo mismo Hermione, porque nunca me va a pasar algo así porque mi familia no esta metida en esas cosas." Ron le contestó  
  
"Bueno Hermione, yo creo que lo dudaría mucho con eso del castigo, ha sido muy malo, y realmente lo merece, porque si lo meten a Azkaban va a ser lo mismo, los dementores son parte de los mortífagos, se sentiría como en su casa." Harry trató de razonar.  
  
"No lo sé, los dos tienen algo de razón, pero sin duda es un tema que es muy interesante para discutir." Sirius dijo para calmar un poco la discusión luego agregó "además de todo, no podemos seguir con este debate, es hora de que regresen si no alguien se podría dar cuenta."  
  
El trío se levantó y se despidió de Sirius que pronto se convirtió en Hocicos, para acompañarlos camino a Hogsmeade.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Al regresar a la sala común Ginny se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea, tenía que terminar su tarea de historia de la magia. Cuando se acordó que necesitaba un libro que había dejado apartado en la biblioteca y seguramente se encontraría a Hermione ahí para que le ayudara con el trabajo. Salió de la sala común; camino a la biblioteca, las palabras de su amiga Sophie le venían a la mente, ¿podría realmente estar Lucius Malfoy muerto? Dio la vuelta en una esquina para bajar hacia el gran comedor y llegar más rápido, no iba mirando el camino, estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, cuando chocó con algo y cayó al suelo, al igual que o más bien dicho quien había chocado con ella. Miró al frente, vio unos libros tirados en el suelo, la mochila que estaba a su lado mostraba un escudo resplandeciente de Slytherin, demasiado limpio para ser verdad. No podía creerlo, la persona a la que más odiaba estaba justo enfrente de ella. Volteo hacia arriba, Draco Malfoy estaba sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica, miró hacia donde estaba tirada Ginny.  
  
"¿Weasley ni siquiera puedes caminar bien o... espera no me digas que te perdiste?" Malfoy dijo con una voz arrogante.  
  
"Y tu caballeroso como siempre" dijo levantándose del suelo, lo miró con odio y continuó "¿por qué no te fijas por donde vas?  
  
"Claro la próxima vez me fijaré para no chocar con un...intento de bruja como tu, de verdad no puedo creer que TÚ eres de sangre limpia como yo, además Weasley, si dejarás de pensar en el patético de tu novio Potter nada de esto pasaría, fíjate la próxima vez por favor" tomó su mochila y se fue.  
  
Ginny se quedó parada viéndolo irse, realmente lo odiaba, quería lanzarle una maldición, simplemente no podía, además de que no esta permitido en los pasillos del colegio, no sabía lanzar ninguna.  
  
  
  
Al llegar a la biblioteca, fue por su libro y rápidamente subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de Hermione; ahora tenía su propia sala de estudio por ser prefecta de Gryffindor y por sacar el premio anual. Ni siquiera tocó la puerta y esta se abrió, detrás de ella salió Ron seguido por Hermione.  
  
"Hola Gin, ¿qué pasa?" le dijo Ron mucho más rojo que un rábano y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Hermione también estaba sonrojada. Ginny miró bajar a su hermano las escaleras más rápido que una saeta de fuego en pleno juego de Quidditch, mientras Hermione se metía rápidamente al cuarto y empezaba a juntar todos sus libros.  
  
"Herm,¡cálmate! ¿qué pasa?" Ginny entró a la habitación sin comprender muy bien la situación  
  
"Ehhh.recordé que necesito terminar mi tarea de aritmancia y."  
  
"¡Hermione! Estas en la biblioteca, creo que aquí la puedes hacer perfectamente bien, además créeme ya sabía de que tu y mi hermano estaban saliendo desde hace unas semanas." Al decir esto, Hermione dejó caer todas sus cosas al suelo y se sentó en el sillón cerca de la puerta, dirigiendo una sonrisa a su amiga. Miró a su amiga parada sin hacer nada, aparentemente estaba tan confundida como ella y casi al borde de la risa.  
  
Después de tan penoso acontecimiento, las 2 niñas se pusieron a estudiar y a terminar de trabajar. Ginny dudaba mucho sobre decirle o no lo de Lucius Malfoy. Hermione era una de sus mejores amigas, y no le gustaba mantener nada en secreto, pero por otro lado no lo podía decir ya que lo había prometido. Sin embargo, sentía como si ese rumor no fuera tan secreto como todos pensaban, aunque nadie lo volvió a mencionar.  
  
Los de Slytherin estaban más raros que de costumbre, sin mencionar a Draco, casi nadie lo veía rondar por el castillo, molestando a todos como de costumbre, y nada más salía de su sala común para ir a clases, raramente se le veía en el comedor. Ginny pensaba en eso, mientras leía su libro de Historia, la verdad no era que le importara mucho Malfoy, pero si él estaba comportándose así, era por una razón, y probablemente esa era la ideal, su padre estaba muerto.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~** Cuando empezaron las vacaciones de Navidad, los alumnos estaban más emocionados de lo normal. Este año harían un baile de Navidad, que sería el segundo en la historia de Hogwarts. Realmente esta decisión no emocionaba mucho a Harry y a Ron, porque no les gustaba bailar, pero principalmente porque no conseguirían una pareja como en cuarto año. Hermione por otra parte, no sabía si Ron la invitaría, y pues, no le emocionaba mucho la idea tampoco, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ginny se emocionaba aunque no tuviera con quien ir, tenía a sus amigas para no aburrirse.  
  
"Harry necesitas tener energías para el partido de hoy" Hermione trató que su amigo comiera algo, porque al parecer no había probado nada del banquete de la mesa  
  
"Pero no tengo mucha hambre, estoy más bien nervioso, y me parece que si como, no pueda ganarle a Malfoy en el partido"  
  
"Vamos Harry, necesitas comer algo, además recuerda que los elfos trabajan muy duro para que comamos bien." Dijo Ron, y al momento de decir esto último Ginny llegó a la mesa.  
  
"Ay, por favor Ron no me digas ¿que tú piensas eso? Más bien me parece que has estado saliendo mucho tiempo con Hermione y sólo tratas de quedar bien con ella." Mirando a Ron y luego a Hermione que estaba algo roja(no tanto como el día de la biblioteca). Todos se estaban riendo y comentaban el hecho de que Ron y Hermione ahora salían más cuando antes se peleaban cada rato. Cuando alguien estropeó su momento:  
  
"¡qué conmovedor! Una sangre sucia y el pobre de Weasley juntos. Ya vieron Crabbe, Goyle, es lo más tierno que jamás he visto, llamen al profeta, es la pareja del año" Malfoy estaba parado justo detrás de Harry y había escuchado lo último que dijo Ginny  
  
"déjanos en paz Malfoy" dijo Hermione, que ahora más que nunca estaba enojada  
  
"¡sí! Vete con tus estúpidos "amigos" O a hablar con tu novia Pansy" Dijo Ginny levantándose tan rápido que casi tira a Ron de la silla.  
  
"vaya, vaya, la pequeña Weasley, habla y se defiende." Malfoy, miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa en los labios y completó "Ya quisieras ser mi novia pequeña niña, creo que le voy más a Pansy que a ti, vamos Crabbe, Goyle." Al decir esto último y dar las ordenes a sus estúpidos amigos, dieron media vuelta y salieron del gran comedor riéndose a carcajadas.  
  
"de verdad que es una molestia" dijo Ron mirando a la mesa de Slytherin que los veían fijamente por lo que acababa de suceder.  
  
Ginny por otra parte, lo odiaba más que nunca, ahora sí había pasado la raya, se levantó de su lugar y salió rápidamente del comedor, sin dirección alguna, solamente caminando, tratando de ir más lejos y evitar encontrarse con alguien. Estaba muy alterada, y todo por el estúpido de Malfoy, siempre la molestaba, no se sorprendía por eso. De hecho la había puesto a pensar, nunca nadie la había invitado a salir más que Neville, pero ella lo veía nada más como un amigo y ahora Draco había tocado un tema que realmente la molestaba y que más que la compararan con una Slytherin.  
  
"¿Gin estas bien?" Becky su amiga de Ravenclaw junto con Sophie y dos chicos más habían llegado a donde estaba Ginny sentada, en un pasillo cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
"si gracias" contestó Ginny mirando a los 4 que estaban parados cerca de ella.  
  
"adelántense chicos, los alcanzamos en el estadio" Sophie les dijo a los 2 chicos que la acompañaban.  
  
Ginny les contó lo que había pasado en el Gran Comedor, y el día que se lo había encontrado camino a la biblioteca.  
  
"bueno, no sé porque te preocupa Gin, si nunca te había importado tanto la presencia de Malfoy, y mucho menos que te hubiera molestado" Sophie dijo tratando de hacerla sentir mejor  
  
"Si, Sophie pero ahora si se paso, no me gusta que me molesten con ese tema, me siento tan mal. Además hay algo que me está molestando, con eso que dijo: "Ya quisieras ser mi novia pequeña niña, creo que le voy más a Pansy que a ti" digo me conoces, crees ¿qué haya tratado de decir algo con eso?"  
  
"¿cómo que? Que realmente le encantas y que desearía con toda su alma que fueras su novia..digo no es por ser mala amiga Gin pero tanto tu como yo, conocemos a Malfoy y eso prácticamente sería imposible." Becky dijo a Gin, pero al parecer su comentario no le agrado nada a Ginny, que se enojó más de lo que estaba y se levantó de golpe, dirigió una mirada furiosa a su amiga y dijo.  
  
"¡Claro supongo que una niña como yo, no le puede gustar a alguien como Draco, el más guapo y rico del colegio!"  
  
"Sabes que no me refería a eso, no eres tu si no que bueno, eres Weasley y."  
  
"Mira Becky deja de tratar de arreglarlo ¿si? Bastante me han hecho hoy para aguantar tus comentarios tontos." Después de decir esto salió corriendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Como todos estarían en el partido de Quidditch no habría nadie que le recordará lo que acababa de suceder en el gran comedor o para preguntarle como se sentía porque en ese momento se sentía fatal. Rápidamente llegó a su cuarto, se recostó en la cama y sumergida en sus pensamientos, quedó profundamente dormida.  
  
Tuvo un sueño bastante raro, soñó que Malfoy la invitaba al baile de Navidad y que justo enfrente de todos le declaraba su amor, claro eso era técnicamente imposible, tal como lo había dicho Becky, además era un sueño, o al menos eso parecía.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~** Mientras tanto, en el partido de Quiddtich: Gryffindor, iba ganando por unos cuantos puntos. Los de Slytherin, particularmente los cazadores y el guardián estaban jugando como si fuera el partido más importante del mundo; pero por otro lado, Draco, se veía desganado como si no hubiera practicado en mucho tiempo, parecía que en cualquier momento podría caer dormido sobre su escoba. El equipo de Gryffindor, iba a la cabeza de las 4 casas y habían entrenado duro para ello, no era que no les importara este juego, pero hacia mucho sol y ya estaban cansados. Harry no había visto la snitch, y estaba preocupado por algo que no sabía que era. Sentía como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar, algo raro.  
  
Cuando por fin el partido acabó, Gryffindor, como era de esperarse ganó. Todo el estadio se vació rápidamente, Los de Gryffindor se quedaron un rato en el campo festejando antes de irse a su sala común, y Slytherin desapareció tan rápido como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Al llegar a la sala común (todos habían estado festejando por cada pasillo del colegio, esperando que Fred y George sacaran comida de la cocina) todo era una fiesta andante, lo que despertó a Ginny de su sueño, miró a todos en la sala desde el balcón de las escaleras, miró a Hermione que bailaba (extrañamente) con Ron, a Harry que conversaba con algunos de los chicos sobre el partido, y a Lizanne que estaba con los demás de su grupo. Decidió bajar y pretender que lo que había pasado en el Gran Comedor no le había molestado.  
  
"Hola chicos" saludó alegre al llegar con Lizanne  
  
"Hola Gin ¿por qué no fuiste al partido?" su amiga preguntó preocupada  
  
"Te perdiste de un partido excelente, Harry jugó muy bien, particularmente" dijo Ashley una chica que le encantaba molestar a Ginny con el asunto de Harry, Ginny no se molestó sólo lanzó una mirada como diciendo "¡cállate!"  
  
"Perdón es que me quedé dormida, y se me olvidó el partido" dijo Ginny a los demás, pero al momento en que se disponían a discutir lo que había sucedido, Lizanne, la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó a una mesa apartada de la celebración.  
  
"Me encontré a Sophie y a Becky en el estadio" Ginny miró a otro lado al mencionar el nombre de sus compañeras y porque sabía que le habían dicho, justo lo que no quería que fuera mencionado.  
  
"Y supongo que te contaron, ¿no es cierto?" dijo un poco molesta  
  
"Pues, no sé porque te enojaste con Becky, ella."  
  
"¿Ella qué? Mira sabes que, no quiero discutir esto, no es el mejor lugar ni el mejor momento, tengo que... terminar mis deberes, adiós." Dijo Ginny y salió de la sala común, después de pasar el tumulto de la gente que estaba bailando.  
  
Realmente estaba molesta con Becky, y no quería hablar de lo sucedido, se sentía ofendida por lo que había dicho su amiga. Y más le molestaba que se hubiera peleado con ella por una estupidez tratándose de Malfoy. Salió del castillo, era un día frío a pesar del sol, hacia mucho viento; caminó hacia el campo de Quidditch, algo le había llamado la atención, había una escoba en el suelo, una resplandeciente nimbus 2001, parecía nueva, se acercó a ella, y algo más le llamó la atención, había alguien en el suelo. Era Draco.  
  
  
  
A/N: ok, bueno hasta aquí llega...=( no es muy largo, de hecho ninguno de mis capítulos será...porfa...pongan su review!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. El comienzo

Holaa!! De nuevo...bueno aquí está por fin el tercer capítulo, deben de saber que cuando escribía este capítulo, me hice bolas escribiendo y agregándole más para que fuera más largo, que en algunas partes ni yo le entiendo bien, pero para eso los tengo a uds..!! jajaja para que me digan que le pongo que le quito etc...dejen su review!! Y muchas gracias a los que ya lo hicieron, por fa sigan haciéndolo por que es muy importante para mí...y disfruten el capítulo!!!  
  
Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de la famosísima y grandiosa J.K Rowling, no me demanden!!!!  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
"El comienzo"  
  
Ginny corrió a su lado, no sabía bien porque, pero lo hizo. Se sentía mal por él, le daba un poco de lástima, se veía mal, estaba flaco y muy pálido, aún traía el uniforme de Quidditch. Estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su escoba, Ginny se puso de rodillas a su lado, no sabía con precisión que hacer, si correr a la enfermería por Madame Pomfrey, tratar de levantarlo con lo que sabía de medicina o simplemente dejarlo tirado donde estaba y pretender que no sabía nada. No le gustaba ninguna de las opciones, pues si lo llevaba a la enfermería, sabrían que había estado afuera y la castigarían, si lo dejaba tirado y le pasaba algo grave, no estaría tranquila sabiendo que ella pudo hacer algo para prevenirlo. Así que decidió tratar de ayudarlo con lo que había aprendido de medicina mágica (gracias a su madre más que nada). Levantó la cabeza de Draco y vio que tenía fiebre, no sabía si había perdido el conocimiento con la caída (que era de suponerse) o si por falta de fuerzas sólo se había desmayado. Apuntó con su varita y exclamó:  
  
"Sanatem infinitem" una luz amarilla salió de la punta de su varita, y la dio justo en la frente. Ginny dejó su cabeza en el suelo y se hizo un poco para atrás, esperando alguna respuesta de Malfoy. No sucedía nada.  
  
Lo miró en el suelo, se veía demasiado tranquilo para ser verdad, siendo un Malfoy. Ginny se levantó de donde estaba y empezó a caminar pensando en una solución coherente, trató de reflexionar lo poco que sabía, o más bien lo que podía inferir de lo que había podido sucederle al muchacho, para saber que tenía y así poder ayudarlo más rápido. Se arrodilló a su lado, tomó su mano derecha, estaba fría, pero aún tenía pulso (lo que la tranquilizaba), decidió que trataría de nuevo el hechizo ya hecho antes, servía para sanar si se encontraba desmayado, sin conocimiento. Apuntó su varita de nuevo a la frente y susurró: "Sanatem infinitem". Se levantó de nuevo, haciéndose un poco para atrás de donde estaba. Esperó y al ver que nada sucedía, se sentó abatida en el suelo.  
  
****  
  
Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor; todos seguían festejando, casi nadie había notado que Ginny no estaba presente, sólo su grupo de amigos, pero se imaginaron que estaba despejando su mente paseando por los pasillos del castillo, nadie se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de que faltaba la pequeña pelirroja, hermana de Ron, siempre estaba ahí alegre celebrando, pero ahora no lo estaba, lo que le preocupó.  
  
Ahora él la trataba como si fuera su propia hermana, y jamás había pensado en ella como algo más, aunque ahora, justo en ese momento, cuando no estaba ella, sentía como si algo le faltara. Tal vez sólo se preocupaba que no estuviera ahí y que le hubiera pasado algo malo como aquella vez de la cámara de los secretos, sólo porque le ponían menos atención. Dejó de tomar su jugo de calabaza y lo dejó sobre una mesa, fue directo hacia donde estaban sus dos mejores amigos sentados escuchando la narración de Fred sobre el partido.  
  
"Ehh.¿Ron?" dijo Harry acercándose a su amigo que no se perdía ni una palabra de los gemelos.  
  
Hermione se dio cuenta la cara de preocupación de su amigo, y se levantó de su lugar (a lado de Ron) y fue junto a Harry, lo que hizo que Ron saliera de su shock momentáneo.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Harry? Te veo preocupado."Preguntó Hermione mirando a los demás para ver si había algo más que estaba fuera de su lugar.  
  
"Es sólo que estaba, preoc.preguntándome, ¿si habían visto a Ginny últimamente?" Contestó él casi en susurro.  
  
"Ay Harry me alegra que te preocupes por mi hermana, pero ella esta bien, seguramente esta por ahí con sus amigas, no te preocupes Neville está aquí, entonces no esta con un amigo, ve lo por el lado amable, realmente en el fondo ella te."  
  
"¿¡Ron?!" Hermione le gritó interrumpiéndole para que se callara, él solamente la miró sin entender bien y ella al ver su expresión siguió: "No es eso, ¡tu hermana no esta en la sala común y sus amigas están aquí, no es preocupación de que esté con alguien más si no saber en dónde está!" molesta le dirigió una mirada agresiva a su amigo quien se sonrojó mucho, luego volteó a ver a Harry que los veía pelearse sin decir nada.  
  
"Voy a salir a buscarla, se está haciendo tarde"  
  
"Harry, no tienes de que preocuparte, igual y está con sus otras amigas de las demás casas, no le va a pasar nada, además no te puedes ir a la mitad de tu celebración." Dijo Hermione tratando de evitar que Harry se preocupara. "Iré a preguntare a Liz si quieres, ella de seguro sabe, no entiendo ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por ella Harry?" y se fue al ver que su amigo no contestaba.  
  
"Es sólo que hay algo que me preocupa y que se que no esta bien, pero no se que es y ahora no está creo que algo esta muy extraño" al fin contestó al ver que su amiga volvía rápidamente  
  
"No saben en dónde pueda estar, salió hace como media hora." Miró a Ron y luego a Harry con preocupación. Sin más que decir, Harry salió rápidamente de la Sala Común seguido por sus dos amigos.  
  
****  
  
Draco abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor, se sentía mareado, trató de incorporarse pero le costó trabajo, hasta que una mano lo sujeto. Era raro que alguien lo ayudara, no le importó, miró justo a los ojos de quien lo había sujetado, era Ginny. Se sentía confundido y no sabía que hacer, lo único que comprendió es que ella lo había ayudado y realmente se sentía agradecido, aunque nunca lo aceptaría, no abiertamente, y menos tratándose de una Weasley. Rápidamente se liberó de la mano de Ginny y dijo:  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí Weasley?" se frotó la cabeza y la miró arrogantemente como fingiendo que no había hecho nada por él, como si estuviera perfectamente.  
  
"De verdad que me sorprende tu caballerosidad Dra. Malfoy" Ginny se levantó del suelo un poco extrañada, por poco y lo llama por su nombre, y no sabía por qué.  
  
Draco por otra parte no había notado lo que había dicho; trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo. Miró a la chica a su lado, había algo que lucía diferente en ella ese día. Tal vez había sido el golpe en la cabeza lo que lo hizo pensar eso, o simplemente se había dado cuenta de lo diferente que lucía en ese momento, había una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos, que a su parecer era lo mejor que tenía.  
  
Ginny se percató que Malfoy no le quitaba la vista y lo vio directo a sus ojos grises y normalmente fríos, trató de descifrar su mirada, pero al igual que él, era incomprensible saber que pensaba, lo único que quería era saber que había pasado antes de encontrarlo y, más que nada saber porque no la dejaba de ver, así que preguntó, insegura:  
  
"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" Draco ante la reacción de la chica que ahora se ruborizaba sonrió maliciosamente (N/A: una sonrisa sexy xD), le encantaba ver a las demás chicas apenarse ante su presencia.  
  
"¿Tendría que pasar algo?" se frotó la cabeza después de contestar a la chica, que lo miraba confundida.  
  
"Malfoy sin duda alguna" susurró Ginny moviéndose hacia atrás y justo antes de darse vuelta para marcharse completó "ah. y. de nada" dicho esto sonrió sarcásticamente y caminó hacia el castillo. Draco se quedó sentado a la mitad del campo de Quidditch, miró a la pequeña niña que se alejaba lentamente, como esperando algo, tal vez quería que le diera las gracias o simplemente acompañarla al castillo. Se sentía confundido, más que antes. Se disponía a regresar al castillo, pero estaba muy cansado, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse en el suelo recostado.  
  
  
  
Harry caminaba rápidamente, casi corriendo; Ron y Hermione también corrían pero no lograban alcanzar a su amigo, no entendían porque estaba tan preocupado, seguramente Ginny estaba perfectamente bien con alguna de sus amigas, o en la biblioteca. Disminuyeron el paso, al escuchar que alguien se acercaba justo en frente de ellos. Se miraron y escondieron en un armario esperando que la persona que venía pasara rápidamente. Vieron pasar a la profesora McGonagall seguida por el profesor Snape, caminaban rápidamente y siguieron hasta llegar a la estatua que era la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore.  
  
Aguardaron en silencio y siguieron con la mirada a los 2 profesores que también parecían preocupados. Harry miró a sus amigos que entendieron rápidamente que algo extraño sucedía y que no sólo él se había percatado, tenían que encontrar rápidamente a Ginny antes de que algo malo sucediera.  
  
Salieron cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido, mirando a todos lados, para asegurarse que nadie los veía. No llevaban la capa invisible de Harry, pues salieron tan rápido, que no se les ocurrió que les podría servir.  
  
Por un momento Harry pensó que sería buena idea ir a ver al profesor Dumbledore y contarle lo que pensaba que podía suceder para que lo ayudara a encontrar a Ginny y que le diera una explicación o mejor dicho una conclusión (no podría dar una explicación sin tenerla, y ahora no había ninguna). Pero no sabía si todo lo que había pasado era sólo imaginación suya o realmente pasaba. Siguieron buscando por unos minutos más, lentamente, todos juntos y en silencio; nadie se atrevía a hablar sobre lo que pasaba, más que nada por la respuesta que podía tener, hasta que:  
  
"Harry, ¿eso quiere decir que esto es obra de quien-tú-sabes?" preguntó Ron mirando alrededor como si alguien estuviera cerca. Harry lo miró. Aún no comprendían bien, pero ese comentario lo hizo reflexionar, aún más que antes y al fin contestó:  
  
"No lo sé, probablemente, pero creo que si fuera eso, habría soñado con algo o me dolería la cicatriz ¿no creen?" miró a sus amigos que parecían asustados o por lo menos Hermione lo estaba. Habían pasado cosas extrañas en el mundo mágico, y ahora en su propio colegio, nadie habló de nuevo después de esto, todos estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, sin saber con exactitud que estaba sucediendo.  
  
Pasaron por las mazmorras, vieron en cada salón de pociones, esperando encontrarla, pero era inútil, no la encontraban por ningún lado, habían visto casi todos los salones en silencio sin ningún resultado, hasta que alguien rompió el hielo, susurrando:  
  
"Entonces eso quiere decir que."Su voz sonaba algo quebradiza, apunto de llorar, estaba demasiado nerviosa, esperando ver que sucedía.  
  
"Si Hermione, el ataque que esperábamos está cerca" completó Harry.  
  
****  
  
Ginny caminaba lentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, sin saber por que. Aún recordaba porque había salido de la sala común y eso no la hacía feliz, pero lo que acababa de hacer,(la obra buena del día) le había dado una felicidad incomprensible. No quería regresar, tenía algo de frío, pero siempre le había gustado caminar al aire libre, así que decidió sentarse cerca del lago, bajo un árbol y observar al calamar gigante sacar su cabeza para ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor o ver a Hagrid darle de comer a sus animales extraños. Se hacía cada vez más tarde, y ella debería regresar al colegio, si la encontraban sería malo y más por estar cerca de Malfoy. No le preocupó en ese momento, no pensaba si alguien estaba preocupado por ella, o si se habían dado cuenta que ella no estaba. Se sentía mal por lo que había pasado con Becky y Sophie, pero ella no había hecho nada y no pediría perdón, esperaba que ellas lo hicieran primero, después de todo ellas la habían lastimado, aunque indirectamente. En ese momento ella era muy orgullosa, justo como.**¿Para qué pensar en él? ¡Qué basura!**  
  
Alguien se sentó a su lado, haciendo que dejar de pensar en las cosas extrañas y en sus problemas. Miró a su lado izquierdo y se sorprendió al ver a Draco; había dejado su escoba enfrente de ellos y él agarrándose el brazo derecho mirando al lago. Ginny no sabía que hacer o decir, realmente lo último que esperaba era que su "enemigo" estuviera con ella ahí, a su lado. Trató de fingir que no le importaba que él estuviera ahí y que estaba menos nerviosa de lo que su presencia le hacia estar.  
  
"Y dime, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí Weasley?" preguntó Draco mirando lo nerviosa que estaba y él muy natural.  
  
"Eh.. Yo.. Bueno es que.un momento, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? La pregunta sería ¿qué hacías tú tirado a la mitad del campo de Quidditch?" Ginny contestó olvidando sus nervios, como si estuviera hablando con cualquier persona que conociera desde hace mucho tiempo; miró al joven a su lado con curiosidad. Él se veía como si estuviera enfermo pero sin perder la compostura arrogante de los Malfoy contestó:  
  
"¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí?" contestó extrañado, casi nadie le preguntaba como se sentía o que hacía, más bien eran muy fríos hacía él, lo que no le gustaba y por eso muchas veces tenía que actuar como una persona muy orgullosa y mala a la vez, justo cómo todos lo conocían y respetaban.  
  
"Bueno no exactamente ¿sabes?, no iba a dejarte tirado, si no mi conciencia no me dejaría en paz, pero no creas que." Ginny al darse cuenta que le había cambiado el tema y que iba a empezar a hablar y hablar como siempre, se calló y repuso: "No me cambies de tema Malfoy y contéstame." Tratando de sonar muy segura y agresiva.  
  
Draco la miró, se sentía muy extraño hablando con Weasley, nunca había pensado que era de esa forma, se veía muy tierna hablando sin preocuparse por lo que pudiera decir** ¿cómo puedo pensar eso? Draco, sólo mírala, es diferente a ti, es pobre, es una Gryffindor es.bella.tierna, es Ginny Weasley.** ahora si estaba asustado, empezaba a desvariar y a pensar cosas que no debían, sólo la miró y continúo:  
  
"Tengo que irme, necesito cambiarme e ir a cenar" estaba a punto de pararse cuando recordó la mirada que antes le había llamado la atención, una mirada triste, en unos ojos tan alegres y agregó "Y tú deberías ir a festejar el triunfo de tu amado Potter, si no se va a sentir mal de que estés conmigo en vez de con él" y sonrió sarcásticamente como esperando que la niña a su lado se molestara como la última vez y saliera corriendo o tal vez en última opción que le dijera porque había estado llorando, sin embargo, ella no se inmuto siguió viendo al lago y con una sonrisa en los labios contestó.  
  
"No estoy contigo Malfoy, ya quisieras, TÚ estás conmigo, además preferiría a Harry por en cima de ti mil veces." Y lo vio a los ojos, ahora ella le había contestado justo como él lo había hecho y que la molestaba tanto, realmente no esperaba que se pusiera a llorar o que ahora se hubiera sentido mal por eso, solamente quería sentirse alegre consigo misma, sacando lo que le había molestado durante el día entero.  
  
Draco, al escuchar esto, se sintió mal y recordó que era lo que le había dicho en el gran comedor, no lograba entenderlo, no le molestó el comentario, si no que más bien se sentía mal por haberla tratado tan mal, como siempre; pero algo en los ojos de la pelirroja hizo que se quedara pensando en esas palabras, la mirada de triunfo que tenía al pronunciar estas palabras. Se levantó, tomó su escoba y caminó directo a la entrada del castillo aún sujetándose su brazo. Ginny lo vio, estaba satisfecha ahora ya no estaba TAN molesta como antes. Veía como caminaba cuando se detuvo de golpe y volteó dudoso como inseguro; pasó su mano izquierda por su cabello y le dijo entre dientes "Gracias", le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y se fue, lentamente se alejaba.  
  
****  
  
Draco caminó con indecisión, algo en su mirada lo había hecho cambiar en la forma de pensar sobre ella, ahora le parecía más dulce, quería regresar y seguir platicando con ella, pero sabía que no podía, era como una maldición imperdonable: ver a un Slytherin con una Gryffindor y peor, Malfoy con Weasley. Quería volver y disculparse por todas las veces que la había tratado mal. Pero no podía ni pensarlo era algo incorrecto. **Seguro fue el golpe, tengo que ver a Madame Pomfrey, me duele la cabeza y el brazo me está matando** Se sentía tan raro, todos esos pensamientos eran como si él no fuera el mismo, la misma mala persona arrogante y rica que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, sólo quería que lo respetaran y que esto nunca hubiera pasado. Aún no lo entendía, ella no era nadie especial, como para hacerlo cambiar de una persona arrogante, orgullosa y muy fría a una, que era educado, simple.bueno en un Gryffindor, a un Potter.**San Potter** pensó **¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió compararme con él?** Draco sabía, como todos los demás que Harry le había gustado a Ginny desde la primera vez que lo vio y no era de sorprenderse que lo comparara con Draco, muchos lo habían hecho antes y no le preocupaba, le enojaba más que nada, aunque lo último que dijo la pequeña pelirroja, lo había dejado pensando justo como él a ella antes. **¿Podría significar algo esas palabras? Nah.no lo creo, bueno, puede ser, digo, soy Malfoy, ¿Quién de las chicas de esta escuela no me desea?** y siguió pensando mientras caminaba lentamente, había dejado de pensar como el "tierno Malfoy" y había vuelto a ser el "arrogante Malfoy" de siempre.  
  
Ya casi llegaba a la entrada del castillo, subiría las escaleras y no la vería de nuevo como ahora; el palo de su escoba resbaló por sus manos y se quedó en el suelo, se detuvo y volvió atrás para recogerla, cuando alzó la mirada, para observar por última vez a la chica Weasley, (porque sabía que una vez entrando al castillo esa simple pero poderosa conexión se acabaría y ese acontecimiento sería historia) vio algo que no debería estar ahí, no era algo, más bien alguien.  
  
****  
  
Los tres amigos, ya habían dado 3 vueltas a la parte de abajo del castillo, pasando por todos y cada uno de los salones de clases, la biblioteca, el Gran Comedor, los baños y también revisaron los armarios por si estaba escondida de algo. Siempre cuidando que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia. Harry aún no sabía que era lo que le preocupaba, pero sabía que tenía que ver con Ginny y también con Voldemort. Se reunieron de nuevo los tres en las inmensas puertas del castillo. Ron y Hermione parecían exhaustos de recorrer todo el castillo y de no encontrar a Ginny.  
  
"¿Crees qué este afuera?" Preguntó Hermione esperando la respuesta de sus amigos.  
  
"No lo creo Herm, mi hermana no es de esas que rompe las reglas de la escuela, sabes que no debería de estar, si no la castigarían."  
  
"Bueno, no debería pero ¿Qué tal si está? Tal vez fue a visitar a Hagrid, además ya buscamos en todos los lugares de aquí, y dudo que este en la sala común"  
  
"Con este frío nadie quisiera salir del colegio, no tendría porque estar afuera, además de que no se lleva muy bien con Hagrid como para visitarlo como nosotros, Herm." Dijo al fin Harry que había estado viendo hacia fuera, parecía haber notado algo, porque en ese instante, dio un paso adelante sin quitar la vista de algo, sólo completó casi en susurro, imposible de escuchar (si no estas poniendo atención).  
  
"Malfoy" apretando los puños con fuerza y caminando hacia la entrada, dejando a sus amigos parados a la mitad del pasillo sin saber que hacer.  
  
****  
  
Ginny no entendía, ¿le había agradecido? ¿Acaso eso fue una conversación civilizada con Malfoy, su más grande enemigo del mundo? ¿Qué había pasado ese día antes de que lo encontrara en el campo? ¿Realmente no era tan malo como todos pensaban o pretendía ser bueno? ¿Lo que le había contestado le había dolido? No entendía que pasaba, sucedió todo tan rápido que se quedó ida en sus pensamientos, viéndolo alejarse con la escoba en la mano caminando lentamente, algo era diferente, no era el mismo chico que siempre había conocido. **Realmente se ve muy sexy con el uniforme de Quidditch** (N/A: justo como en la película, se ve muuuy bien así) se detuvo** ¡¿Virginia qué te sucede?! No pienses eso jamás, ¡es Draco MALFOY! Además es imposible que esa sonrisa y el gracias hayan sido por una razón en especial, como que. ¿Le gusto?, no, no puede ser, Becky tiene razón** tenía que admitirlo, lo que acababa de pasar era algo tan extraño que seguramente se debía más al golpe en la cabeza que a otra cosa, y era comprensible, se trataba de Malfoy, no esperaba nada más de él que arrogancia y frialdad, pero ese día, había sido diferente y los dos lo sabían, cada uno por su lado, los dos igual de confundidos.  
  
De pronto algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, alguien estaba cerca de ella, viéndola sin decir una palabra, Ginny se puso nerviosa al no saber quien podría estar a su lado, a orillas del bosque prohibido sin que nadie supiera que estaba ahí, casi a la hora de la cena, cuando no debería de estar aquí. Se levantó lentamente para salir corriendo si era necesario. No quiso mirar hacia atrás sólo se levantó y justo antes de que pudiera dar un paso vio caminar rápidamente a Draco hacia dónde estaba ella tratando de decirle algo, no le entendía, sintió un golpe en la cabeza; fue lo último que vio.  
  
****  
  
N/A: mmm....bueno salió un poquito más largo que el otro, pero solamente porque está dividido en muchas partes, por favor no olviden de dejar sus reviews, feliz año! Y gracias una vez más a los que ya pusieron su review!:D y bueno, este capítulo no me gust{o mucho, pero espero que el próximo este mucho mejor, por fa díganme que piensan!!! 


	4. Una reunión inesperada

N/A: Hola!! De nuevo...jejeje bueno perdón si me he tardado, pero tuve un bloqueo ...y pues no sabía como acabarla..y ciertamente no se si este capítulo quedó bien....espero que les guste de verdad y por favor dejen su review, que me encanta leerlas.... Gracias por los que hasta ahora la han seguido leyendo y puesto su critica constructiva....y bueno disfruten....  
  
Ninguno de estos personajes ni lugares me pertenecen todos son de la magnífica J.K.Rowling  
  
Capítulo 4 "Una reunión inesperada."  
  
Draco vio en ese momento como se acercaban en silencio, hacia dónde ella estaba parada. Trató de hacerle señas para que escapara, pero fue inútil, ella no le entendió. Vio como de pronto caía desmayada y la persona que lo había hecho, la sujetó y se la llevaba rápidamente hacia el bosque prohibido. Corrió con dirección hacia donde estaba ella, o más bien dicho donde había estado. No podía correr tan rápido, estaba mareado, la cabeza le estaba matando y el brazo hacia que perdiera velocidad al faltarle impulso. Se introdujo en el bosque con cuidado, no sabía que podía pasar, en cualquier momento podría salir una persona y lastimarlo o algo así justo como le había pasado a Ginny.  
  
Escuchó movimiento atrás de unos arbustos del lado izquierdo del sendero. Se detuvo, contuvo la respiración esperando encontrar a la chica, caminó hacia el lugar de donde provenían los sonidos; su brazo le era inútil, estorbaba demasiado, sólo le causaba dolor y no lo permitía hacer gran cosa. Miró su escoba sujetada en la otra mano, no le iba a ayudar mucho tener una escoba como defensa en vez de una varita mágica por si algo sucedía. No continuó su paso, una vez más se detuvo, buscó su varita, recordaba que no le era permitido llevarla consigo al juego, pero cuando acabó, algo lo había hecho volver ahí y llevó consigo su objeto, más preciado (además del dinero :P); metió su mano a la bolsa del pantalón y sacó su brillante varita.  
  
Se escuchó de nuevo el sonido, como si alguien estuviera mirándolo ahí en silencio, dejó caer su escoba al suelo y se acercó al arbusto, lo movió y en ese instante algo saltó de ahí que lo hizo caer hacia atrás: un animal bastante raro, sin duda una "mascota" del gigante que tenían por maestro de criaturas mágicas. Era como un perro, algo grande, con los ojos amarillos con un toque de verde, y era peludo como león, no sabía que era, solamente brincó encima de él y luego se apartó rápidamente como escondiéndose de algo o de alguien.  
  
Draco se levantó, se sacudió el polvo del uniforme (N/A: realmente no era que estuviera limpio, pero es Draco), no podía creer que un estúpido. animal, lo hubiera asustado. Malhumorado, iba a recoger su escoba, y se disponía a salir de ahí, cuando recordó lo que lo había hecho que estuviera adentrado en el bosque, una persona que ahora estaba en problemas y necesitaba del único testigo que tenía.  
  
Siguió caminando, no sabía hacia donde ir, pues no había visto a donde la habían llevado, ni siquiera sabía quien era esa persona, podía apostar lo que tenía a que era un mortífago.  
  
No había ningún ruido, ninguna pista sobre lo que había sucedido unos cuantos minutos antes. Prefirió seguir caminando por si encontraba algo que le pudiera ayudar, hasta tal vez se encontraría con quien lo había hecho, no había pasado mucho desde el incidente, lo que quería decir que aún deberían estar cerca. Estaba recordando todo lo que había pasado y se sentía mal, si no hubiera sido por ella, él tal vez estaría muerto y si no hubiera sido por él, ella no estaría en problemas.  
  
Una vez más sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por voces; de dos hombres, que venían justo adelante de dónde él estaba pero de su lado izquierdo. Se armó de valor, dejó su escoba y empuñó su varita de nuevo con su mano izquierda (no tenía tanta agilidad con esa mano, pero su brazo derecho ya no le respondía). Caminó hacia de donde venían las voces, trató de no hacer ruido para poder escuchar lo que decían y más para que no se dieran cuenta de que alguien estaba ahí.  
  
"¿Estas seguro qué nadie vio qué te la llevaste?" preguntó una voz fría, que era bastante conocida para Draco  
  
"Completamente señor, no lo hubiera hecho de lo contrario, o me hubiera traído a la persona al igual que esta niña. Pero estaba sola, como debía de ser." Al igual que la primera voz, esta también le parecía demasiado familiar, trató de acercarse más para ver las caras de los que cometían el "crimen" y tal vez los podría detener con un conjuro sencillo. Aunque pensándolo de nuevo, sería muy tonto tratar de pelear con dos hombres adultos y mortífagos además de todo, en su condición, medio enfermo y con el brazo nada más que estorbando.  
  
Los dos hombres se movían rápidamente, a pesar de ser tan tarde y cargando una joven de 15 años como Ginny. Se escuchaban las voces, que se alejaban, Draco sólo pudo distinguir que la segunda voz le preguntaba al otro hombre:  
  
"Señor, todavía no me ha dicho, ¿por qué a ella? Digo todos sabemos que su familia, no tiene.eh. bueno dinero como para pagar el rescate." Cada vez que caminaban Draco dejaba de escuchar lo que hablaban, de hecho le interesaba bastante la respuesta a esta pregunta, así que caminó aprisa; porque así podría saber quien demonios lo había hecho, pero era inútil, caminaban demasiado rápido, lo único que escuchó fue  
  
"Tonto, ya te he dicho que los planes del señor oscuro no se discuten en otro lugar que no sea el de reunión, además sabes que no nos interesa el dinero, no nos serviría de nada, únicamente la quiere porque ella nos podrá." De pronto, las voces se dejaron de escuchar, lo que hizo que Draco se detuviera de golpe, escuchó, crujir de ramas y hojas, como si alguien se alejara en una carreta.  
  
Se sintió confundido, sabía desde un principio que había sido obra de los mortífagos, lo que no lo tranquilizaba nada, sabía que algo malo sucedería y no sólo a él. Y ahora, no sabía que harían con ella, bueno, no era que le preocupaba.o. ¿sí?, tenía que ayudarla, no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera porque lo hacia, simplemente quería y lo haría, o eso esperaba. No podía acercarse demasiado, si no lo descubrirían y sería peor. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue internarse más y seguir el sonido de la carreta que se llevaba a la niña.  
  
****  
  
Harry salió corriendo del castillo, sus dos amigos lo seguían sin perder un segundo, aún no comprendían que estaba pasando con exactitud, lo único que sabían era que tenía algo que ver con Malfoy. Pero no sabían que tenía que ver Ginny en esto, sólo siguieron a su amigo que sabía lo que hacia. O eso esperaban.  
  
Cruzaron con rapidez el campo de Quidditch, no veían por ningún lado al joven rubio, lo último que había visto Harry era que salía corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido. Pero no estaba seguro si dirigirse hacia allá o buscar pistas. Así que naturalmente no le había dicho a Hermione ni siquiera a Ron, para no preocuparlos. Sospechaba que Ginny no estaba nada bien y que tal vez ya ni siquiera estaba con Malfoy, o nunca había estado (De eso no estaban totalmente seguros). Pero su amigo, ya se lo imaginaba, tampoco dijo nada, sólo continuó y siguió a su amigo sin ninguna objeción.  
  
Vieron unas pisadas salir del campo pero no sabían hacia donde se dirigían, notaron que había huellas de dos personas, pero no comprendían, sólo habían visto a Draco. En ese momento, les pareció muy claro y tanto Ron como Harry salieron disparados con dirección al bosque, esperando encontrar a Malfoy, mientras tanto Hermione, esperaba que nada malo le sucediera a su amiga y también corrió atrás de sus amigos.  
  
Se internaron en el bosque por el sendero, era muy tarde, estaba oscuro y soplaba viento frío. Harry esperó a que sus dos amigos llegaran a su lado, para continuar su búsqueda.  
  
"Realmente espero que ese idiota no le haya hecho nada, porque si no." Dijo Ron al fin, cuando su amiga llegó con ellos.  
  
"¿Están seguros de haber visto a Malfoy?" apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, miró a los jóvenes a su lado, parecían no haber entendido lo que su amiga quería decir.  
  
"¿Cómo no lo vamos a ver? Es inconfundible, además traía puesto el uniforme de Slytherin, ¿quién más podría ser?" contestó Harry como tratando de decir "es obvio que era Malfoy"  
  
"Es estúpido, digo Ginny no tendría nada que ver con esto, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que haya estado aquí con él. Pudo haber regresado a la sala común mientras buscábamos en los demás salones. Además no se dan cuenta es MALFOY y ella WEASLEY, es muy tonto que los dos hubieran estado juntos. Ginny no sería tan tonta para estar más de cinco minutos sola, con Malfoy, y él obviamente no perdería "su valiosísimo" tiempo con ella, con eso de que nos odia, lo dudo mucho." Hermione miró a Ron que estaba furioso, al sólo pensar que pudo a ver pasado y con el hecho de que posiblemente él hubiera estado aquí con ELLA, su hermana, solos, en la noche. Por otro lado Harry no estaba escuchando su argumento. Hermione lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un "¡Lumos!" seguido por un "¡Vamos!"  
  
Harry no espero respuesta de sus amigos y caminó rápidamente, Ron miró a Hermione, que también sólo dijo casi en susurro "Lumos", y caminó al paso de su amigo que ya estaba más adelante, veían a todos lados esperando encontrar cualquier cosa útil.  
  
No pasó nada, los tres siguieron caminando lentamente por una hora más o menos, siempre siguiendo el sendero, para no perderse y lo más importante, para encontrar cualquier cosa que los hiciera encontrar a Ginny. No habían pisadas, obviamente quien quiera que hubiera estado ahí había caminado por fuera del sendero para que fuera más difícil encontrar su rastro.  
  
Estaban bastante cansados, aunque tal vez Harry no lo aceptaría y mucho menos darse por vencido. Todos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos; Hermione sostenía la idea que su amiga estaba esperándolos en la sala común de Gryffindor y nunca había estado ahí con el odioso Slytherin, Ron estaba enojado hasta casi explotar por sólo imaginar que Malfoy le pudo haber hecho, quien sabe que cosas a su pequeña hermana, sabía que ella podía defenderse pero aún así no estaría tranquilo hasta saber que no le había puesto ni una mano encima, y Harry seguía en su plan de héroe, sabía que algo andaba mal y que Ginny no estaba en la sala común y había estado y lo peor de todo es que no sólo había estado acompañada por Malfoy si no que ahora no había ningún rastro de los dos jóvenes en cuestión.  
  
Aumentaron el paso para no perder ni un segundo, Harry y Hermione se adelantaron dejando a Ron casi sin luz lo que lo hacía caminar más aprisa y mirando a todos lados, como si en cualquier momento pudiera salir algo de la oscuridad, de pronto escuchó movimiento de pisadas de ramas secas, venían de algún lugar cerca de donde él estaba, no sabía exactamente de dónde, porque no podía ver nada, buscaba desesperadamente su varita, pero de los nervios no podía encontrarla. Cuando al fin la encontró, trató de sacarla lo más rápido posible pero por su nerviosismo hizo que se cayera, pero no se dio cuenta y siguió observando a todos lados menos en el camino, así que obviamente tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo, con un sonoro ruido. Harry y Hermione caminaban ya un poco alejados de donde su amigo estaba, pero no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que les faltaba una persona, y que ya no estaba con ellos, se detuvieron, voltearon a todos lados para buscarlo, lo vieron tirado unos metros atrás de ellos, regresaron a ayudarlo para que se pudiera levantarse, (no se había podido levantar ya que ni siquiera veía en donde estaba tirado).  
  
Cuando se acercaron con las varitas e iluminaron el lugar en donde había caído se sorprendieron porque no sólo lo vieron a él, si no también unas pisadas de tres personas más, su varita, la roca con la que había caído y una nimbus 2001. Se dieron cuenta que las pisadas y la escoba reluciente estaban señalando en dirección hacia la izquierda, fuera del sendero.  
  
****  
  
La luna estaba llena, brillaba como pocas veces y alumbró la pequeña habitación. Ginny abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, le dolía la cabeza; no sabía donde estaba, ni que había pasado. Lo único que recordaba era que había estado con Draco, pero fue lo último.  
  
Se incorporó del viejo sillón en el que estaba, examinó lentamente el lugar en donde se encontraba. No identificaba el lugar, por un momento pensó que podía ser un pasadizo secreto en el colegio, pero no podía ser ya que estaba sucio y no había lugar como aquel en la escuela. Estaba mareada y le costaba mantenerse sentada en el sillón.  
  
Quería saber en dónde estaba, tal vez en Hogsmeade, pero no lo sabía con exactitud. Estaba desesperada quería gritar y salir corriendo de aquel horrible lugar, era una habitación fría y pequeña, había un sillón viejo, una silla de madera, un mueble gigante con dos puertas de madera, una pequeña puerta en frente de éste y una diminuta ventana en otra de las paredes vacías. No había ningún cuadro o pintura, y la ventana era pequeña y estaba muy alta como para tratar de alcanzarla y ver hacia afuera.  
  
Caminó hacia la puerta en frente suyo, parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería en cachos, estaba vieja y también era algo pequeña, como si fuera una entrada especial para enanos o elfos domésticos. Se acercó insegura de lo que pudiera pasar, tomó la manija y la movió, estaba cerrada con seguro, la golpeó y también grito con todas sus fuerzas, no había respuesta de que alguien estuviera con ella del otro lado.  
  
Lo único que se le ocurrió fue gritar y golpear más, esperando que alguien la sacara. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Se mantuvo haciéndolo por un rato más. De vez en cuando, antes de seguir gritando, se detenía y escuchaba con atención para escuchar cualquier sonido, que le ayudara a saber donde estaba, o saber si estaba acompañada.  
  
Pero le parecía inútil, era un secuestro muy bien planeado, nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que le había sucedido, ni siquiera ella misma, no había ninguna pista y para colmo de nada serviría, si se daban cuenta, ¿qué podían hacer? Su familia, estaremos de acuerdo, no tenía gran cosa de dinero como para pagar. de pronto dejó de pensar cosas estúpidas y recordó a alguien, una persona que había estado ahí, que lo sabía todo, de pronto las imágenes le venían a la cabeza, esa persona a la que ella, sobre todo el mundo, la odiaba, que sabía que no la ayudaría por su tonto orgullo y por su estúpido apellido que era lo que realmente lo hacia ser como era, Draco Malfoy era su única salvación, pero sabía que no haría nada por ella, ni siquiera porque antes de que todo sucediera ella lo había salvado de tal vez hasta de morir.  
  
Se sentó en el suelo, viendo que toda su esperanza, de la solución para salir de aquel lugar, recaía en ese ser odiado, que ni siquiera sabía que hacer, sabiendo que pudo salvarla y que ahora no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaría. Ahora estaba desesperada, la única forma de salir no era esperando a que alguien llegara, más bien por su propia cuenta, de pronto se acordó del objeto que siempre había estado a su lado y que seguramente le ayudaría a salir de esta: su varita. Buscó en el último lugar que recordaba que la había puesto, no estaba, probablemente se había caído por algún lugar de la habitación, se tiró al suelo, buscando por cada rincón y no estaba. Quien quiera que le haya hecho esto, tenía su varita. Estaba tan enojada y confundida que no sabía que hacer ni como actuar en una situación como esta. Pensó en sus amigos, en los profesores, sin duda se darían cuenta y saldrían a buscarla, la encontrarían y todo acabaría, pero para eso, necesitaba ser paciente y tranquilizarse.  
  
Paseo varias veces por la habitación (no era una persona muy paciente) tratando de idear un plan que la ayudara a salir, y reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado. Fue de nuevo a la puerta, pensó que estaría abierta y que antes, cuando lo había intentado, estaba tan desesperada que no había podido, pero, esta como la vez anterior, fue inútil.  
  
**Debería escuchar por una vez en mi vida, a Fred y George y sus tácticas muggles para abrir puertas.**pensó abatida.  
  
Se recostó en el sillón forzando su mente, tratando de recordar todo tal cual como había sucedido y no sólo pequeñas partes como antes. Estaba empezando a desesperarse, quería estar en Hogwarts y no ahí, junto con sus amigas y su hermano, con sus profesores (hasta Snape) cenando en el Gran Comedor, ya no podía resistir. Aunque llevara sólo unas horas ahí, no sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí pero nunca le había gustado estar encerrada, y menos en un lugar tan pequeño y feo, sin ningún lugar para respirar aire puro. Sin saber que hacer, comenzó a llorar de la desesperación de no poder hacer nada y de no saber en donde se encontraba. Recordaba haber ayudado a Draco, y esperaba que por una vez en su vida, cambiara de opinión y la ayudara a salir. Recordó todo lo que había pasado antes de estar fuera del castillo, su pelea con Sophie y Becky, hasta con Lizanne, el partido de Quidditch y.y. sin más, entre sollozos y recuerdos, quedó dormida.  
  
****  
  
Estaba agotado, llevaba caminando por mucho tiempo (no sabía con exactitud cuanto) y cada vez que daba un paso, le parecía que había pasado por ese lugar cientos de veces, había perdido el rastro, pero no lo aceptaría jamás, se sentía muy mal, porque todo había sido su culpa, era el único que sabía lo que había pasado y por tanto toda la responsabilidad recaía en él. Vio un tronco en el piso, al ver que estaba perdido y sin pista alguna de donde estaría, se sentó a pensar que hacer, probablemente la mejor opción sería regresar al castillo y decir que todo lo que sabía para ver si lo podían ayudar, claro después de quitarle puntos a su casa, castigarlo y si bien le iba no lo expulsarían. Pero lo volvió a pensar, en condiciones normales el Draco Malfoy que todos conocían, no se daría por vencido en ciertas situaciones o les daría por su lado sin interesarse en lo que los demás pensaran y en lo que les sucediera, sin embargo ahora en esta situación y en el estado en el que se encontraba todo sería distinto, realmente se daría por vencido, regresaría al castillo y no se perdonaría jamás por lo que le pasara a la pequeña niña, porque después de todo se sentía culpable, aunque no fuera su culpa del todo, después de todo, ella no estaba fuera de su sala común, ni del castillo por su culpa, si no..Por.por ¿Potter? bueno en ese caso ya no le importaría que lo culparan por eso.  
  
Empezaba a dar vueltas todo el asunto a su cabeza, si de por sí estaba mareado todo eso, le hacia sentirse peor, se levantó y estaba indeciso sobre caminar y adentrarse más para continuar su búsqueda, o caminar hacia el otro lado y regresar al castillo, miró a ambos lados y decidió que si nadie había salido a buscarlo era porque nadie se interesaba que él estuviera ahí afuera y en ese caso, no tendría para que volver, así que caminó por dónde había estado caminando antes de descansar, se adentraba más y más sin saber, a donde ir, a quien buscar o porque lo estaba haciendo.  
  
Paso varios caminos diferentes, que de seguro lo llevaría más lejos, eran caminos en los que normalmente un lado era mejor que el otro, uno era la solución y el otro una trampa.(como siempre en todas las historias que el profesor Binns contaba a sus alumnos, de las aventuras de los magos en escocia, cuando salían a cazar dragones.) Pero nunca los tomaba en cuenta, más bien iba sin rumbo, sin seguir un sendero, iba por en medio, por así decirlo, donde estaba todas las plantas y se guiaba por el camino y seguía siempre hacia la misma dirección, a menos claro que se encontrara con algún estorbo.  
  
Ahora si, sentía como si hubiera recorrido todo el bosque, estaba muriéndose del dolor del brazo y ni que decir de los pies. Estaba una vez más sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando una gota de agua helada le cayó en la frente, miró hacia arriba, una nube enorme gris estaba justo en cima de él, no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando empezó a llover más fuerte.  
  
** ¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba para empeorar la situación, ¡Lluvia! No lo puedo creer, mi brazo en cualquier momento se me cae y los pies no los soporto y .tengo que hacer algo...** corrió hacia algún lugar más o menos seco, lo que era prácticamente imposible, no se detenía en los árboles por obvias razones de rayos y todo eso, una piedra casi hace que se caiga y se rompa la cara (N/A: ¡No por favor!), pero gracias a ella y ese pequeño tropezón, vio algo que le llamó la atención, era una varita, **de seguro es suya** pensó mientras la recogía miró a todos lados, encontró una pequeña cueva en la que había lugar para no más de cinco personas, no dudó y ni siquiera pensó que algo malo estaría ahí, sólo entró y espero a que se quitara la lluvia, para continuar su búsqueda.  
  
****  
  
Harry miró a sus dos mejores amigos, ya no sabía que pensar o hacer, se sentía mal por saber que probablemente no le podría ayudar, y ahora todas sus esperanzas se iban al suelo. Ron se agachó y tomó la escoba, en ella podía leer perfectamente las letras nimbus 2001, sólo conocía a alguien que aún tenía esa escoba (además de los demás del equipo que no eran importantes), sabía que él había estado con ella. Vio las pisadas, que desaparecían al adentrarse en el bosque, sólo habían unas por el sendero, ahora eran sólo de una persona lo que lo preocupó y enfureció aún más. No sabían que hacer, los dos chicos, obviamente querían buscar y encontrar a Ginny costara lo que costara pero su amiga estaba confundida, estaba triste por no saber lo que le pudo haber pasado y tenía miedo con sólo el hecho de estar de noche en el bosque prohibido y con sólo una opción: Ir en busca de Ginny y en todo caso de Malfoy, sin ningún rumbo y sin seguir el sendero, con el peligro de que un animal salvaje los comiera o los lastimara. Opción que a ninguno de los tres les agradaba.  
  
"Es inútil, no la encontraremos, ni siquiera a ese idiota, están, supongo yo, muy lejos para encontrarlos ahora, además debemos volver antes de que nos expulsen." Miró a sus amigos que al igual que ella querían regresar, pero sabían que no era lo correcto, aún así continuó "Creo que va a llover, y se que no será buena idea vencernos y fallarle a Ginny, probablemente ella esta esperando por nuestra ayuda."  
  
Realmente no eran unas palabras que los animaran demasiado, pero hizo que continuaran y buscar hasta encontrar a cualquiera de los dos que le dieran una explicación.  
  
"Creo que es mejor ir por ayuda con Dumbledore, no es bueno estar aquí y menos ahora que nos puede pasar algo. Vamos." Harry se incorporó del suelo de donde había estado escuchando el argumento de su amiga. Ron lo miró incrédulo y murmuraba unas palabras que sólo él entendía. Hermione pudo unir unas cuantas palabras, algo así como: "¿cómo puedes?, hermana, estúpido, ¿en dónde esta?" como no le salía ninguna oración coherente, Hermione trató de hacer que Harry recapacitara lo que estaba diciendo, nunca lo había hecho y ahora si era preocupante ver al héroe de muchos rindiéndose por algo como eso.  
  
"Harry, no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo, nunca te había visto rendirte ni en las peores condiciones y ahora que Ginny te necesita y que confía en ti, ¿tú le fallas? De verdad que no lo puedo creer y aunque no me guste estar a la mitad del bosque, creo que es la única opción y si no lo vas a hacer tú, yo si la ayudaré." Si las miradas pudieran matar, entonces Harry estaría muerto, Hermione estaba, no enojada si no solamente decepcionada y lo miraba cruelmente.  
  
"Es sólo que.lo siento, supongo que estoy desesperado por encontrarla, de sólo pensar que ese idiota anda por aquí, me pone furioso, vamos, si nos quedamos aquí, nunca la encontraremos." Después de su "reflexión" miró a su amigo, que ahora sonreía, y caminó directamente hacia donde las huellas se dirigían. Los tres caminaron un poco más lento de lo que habían estado, ahora estaba los tres juntos y trataban de no separarse, ahora era mucho más temeroso el bosque y podría pasarles cualquier cosa. Creyeron haber visto a alguien, pero sólo había sido una a sombra de centauro, a Harry no le preocupaba de todo, porque una vez en primer año lo había salvado, pero a Ron y Hermione, cualquier cosa les asustaba en estas horas y más estando perdidos sin rumbo fijo.  
  
Empezaron a caminar un poco más rápido gracias a la paranoia de Hermione, que regañaba a Harry cada que se detenía a observar un arbusto de donde salía cualquier sonido pequeño, diciéndole que él, más que nadie, estaba en peligro y recordándole que él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado podría estar por ahí; pero realmente no pretendía asustarlo y menos a Harry(que no se asusta TAN fácilmente) sólo se preocupaba por su amigo y su seguridad, o por lo menos eso pensaba Ron, que por su cuenta, había acordado no pelear ya tanto con Hermione por estos detalles, pues cada que ella le gritaba a Harry, él sólo la miraba y le decía que lo dejara en paz, iniciando una batalla campal, deteniendo el paso. En menos de que se habían imaginado llegaron a una pequeña disyuntiva de decidir hacia que lado de los caminos ir, y que Harry y Ron reconocieron haber pasado por ahí cuando siguieron a las arañas en segundo año, y eso no le parecía nada agradable a Ron, más que nada por su fobia a ellas.  
  
Continuaron en silencio después de que Ron armara todo un escándalo por su fobia y el miedo hacia las arañas, Hermione le aseguró saberse un hechizo contra ellas, lo que hizo que se decidiera a continuar el camino. Ya estaban empezando a perder la fe y a desesperarse, además de que había empezado a llover verdaderamente fuerte y estaba hechos una sopa, estaban cansados, y al igual que Draco habían estado buscando un lugar en el cual refugiarse, pero no era del todo fácil correr y ver hacia delante al mismo tiempo, había lodo y tenían que fijarse para no tropezar. Hasta que al fin, algo llamó la atención de Hermione, parecía que había alguien más alumbrando, dentro de una cueva, sólo gritó:  
  
"¡Ahí está!" señaló la pequeña cueva y corrió hacia ella, esperando ver en ella a su mejor amiga sana y salva. Iba seguida por sus dos amigos que tenían una expresión de alegría al creer, al igual que ella, haber encontrado a Ginny, entraron con cuidado e inmediatamente después Hermione se detuvo y murmuró "¿Malfoy? ¿y tú qué demonios haces aquí?"  
  
****  
  
Draco se acomodo en la pequeña cueva, estaba algo oscura, se sentó casi al fondo, para que las gotas de lluvia no le salpicarán al caer al suelo. Miró la varita que había encontrado, era pequeña y vieja, sin duda alguna era de ella, no podía ser de otra persona.  
  
La luna dejó de alumbrar la cueva por las nubes que la cubrían, así que Draco quedó en silencio y a oscuras, dejó la varita de la chica en el suelo y tomó la suya, murmuró: "lumos" y siguió escuchando con atención, todos los pequeños sonidos, además del caer de las gotas y algunos sonidos de lobos y todos los animales raros. Su preocupación crecía con cada minuto que pasaba ahí esperando a que la lluvia se detuviera, estaba demasiado cansado como para mantenerse despierto, creía que su brazo ya no estaba con él, estaba completamente dormido. Realmente le agradecía a Ginny por haberlo despertado, cuando estaba inconsciente, y realmente empezaba a recordar su plática y también porque estaba lastimado. Las imágenes de lo que había pasado antes de salir del castillo le venían a la mente:  
  
No sabía porque había salido, simplemente no había podido estar tanto tiempo encerrado en la fría sala común de Slytherin, sus compañeros se paseaban a su alrededor, viéndolo y susurrando, no lo comprendía, sabía que tenía que ver con los mortífagos y más que nada por su padre, pero lo que hacia que no entendiera del todo su situación era que nunca en todo el tiempo que pasaba ahí, los demás Slytherins lo habían molestado ni hablado mal de él, siempre lo habían respetado. Y justo por esa actitud fue que decidió salir de ahí lo más rápido que podía, además de que lo culpaban el haber perdido el partido, tomó su escoba y salió de ahí, caminó un rato por los pasillos, tenía hambre, no había ido al gran comedor a desayunar para no tener que ver al estúpido trío de Gryffindor, y no pensaba pasar ahora por ahí para encontrarse a todos los de esa casa celebrando su triunfo. Pasó por la biblioteca y vio entrar a Granger seguida por su patético novio Weasley, pero no se quedaron mucho tiempo, salieron casi al instante con un montón de libros y sus mochilas con dirección a la cocina. No les prestó demasiada atención de hecho ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que pasó por ahí. Salió y miró a su alrededor, no había casi nadie, así que se dirigió al campo de Quidditch, dejó su escoba y guardó su varita en un lugar seguro para que no se cayera mientras volaba. Subió unos cuantos metros con su escoba, sentía como si fuera libre por primera vez en unos cuantos meses, el viento golpeaba su cara lo hacia sentirse mejor de lo que realmente se encontraba.  
  
Le preocupaban muchas cosas, en este año se supone que debía se presentado ante lord Voldemort para que pusieran en él su marca tenebrosa en el brazo, eso era lo que realmente le tenía tan preocupado y enfermo por así decirlo. No estaba completamente seguro de querer pertenecer a ellos, su padre siempre decía "Si Draco algún día serás como yo, y estaré orgulloso cuando eso pase" eso era el problema no quería ser una imitación de su padre, lo odiaba demasiado, siempre lo había maltratado al igual que a su madre, que era le persona que menos se lo merecía. Mientras pensaba en eso y volaba, había alguien observándolo, pero él no lo notó, simplemente vio un resplandor rojo, perdió balance de su escoba, y sentía como perdía fuerza en sus brazos mientras caía, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, trato de subir a su escoba pero no podía, sentía como lo controlaban, era demasiada la fuerza que lo utilizaba. Lo único que acertó a hacer antes de caer, fue darse la vuelta, para no golpearse la espalda y así evitar un daño mayor, pero no contó con que caería con tanta fuerza y tan rápido que al caer además de lastimar su brazo, también se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza con el suelo. Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, sabía que ante una contusión lo menos que debía hacer era quedarse dormido, pero era inevitable, no lo podía hacer, había algo o más bien dicho alguien que lo controlaba, lo último que vio fue el cielo.  
  
De verdad llegó a pensar que no sobreviviría a algo así, pero es que no contaba con que alguien lo ayudaría. Abrió los ojos y la vio, ahí a su lado, por alguna razón se sentía protegido, se sentía seguro y más que nada agradecido. No podía permitirse pensar en eso, no podía enamorarse de esa persona, era como si fuera en contra de las leyes, además si lo hacia, implicaba lastimar no sólo a ella y su familia, si no también a él mismo.  
  
Y después de todo ahí estaba, solo, en una pequeña cueva, pensando en ella y esperando que estuviera bien, esperando a que la lluvia dejara de caer para salir y tratar de llegar hacia donde estaba la niña, no se había puesto a pensar que podía hacer él para salvarla, solamente había pensado en ELLA, y justo ahora se percataba.  
  
Una vez más un ruido hacia que saliera de sus pensamientos (N/A: ya sé siempre un sonido, odio que pase, pero ¿cómo lo pongo entonces?), escondió rápidamente la varita de Ginny y empuñó la suya, miraba a la entrada esperando a que un animal salvaje entrara en cualquier momento, pero en lugar de eso, entró alguien que no esperaba que llegará.  
  
"¿Malfoy? ¿y tú qué demonios haces aquí?"  
  
"¿Granger? ¿qué demonios?" Draco se levantó con un poco de dificultad y miró a la joven que estaba en frente suyo, estaba empapada, mojada de pies a cabeza. En ese momento, Draco no se pudo sostener y cayó al suelo, pero antes de llegar hasta abajo, entraron los dos amigos y lo vieron ahí.  
  
"¡Qué bien Hermione lo noqueaste!" dijo Ron mirando al chico que se sostenía el brazo  
  
"¡No seas estúpido Weasley!¿Cómo una sangresucia me va a noquear a mi?" miró a Ron y luego a Hermione que estaba al borde de la histeria, por un momento los tres chicos creyeron que lloraría, gritaría y se le lanzaría a Malfoy, sin embargo no lo hizo, sólo miró los fríos ojos del chico en el suelo y se dio la vuelta hacia la entrada de la cueva.  
  
"Espera Hermione ¿a dónde vas?" salió siguiendo a la triste chica  
  
"Ron, no voy a compartir el mismo techo con ese.Malfoy, yo los espero aquí." Por un momento Ron y Hermione se olvidaron del asunto de Ginny y Malfoy y se quedaron mirándose en silencio y bajo la lluvia. Ron veía a su novia, no sabía a ciencia cierta si una lágrima acababa de resbalar de sus ojos, y caía lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios, o simplemente había sido una gota de lluvia. Se acercó a ella, la abrazó y susurró en su oído "No te preocupes Hermione, le partiré la cara a ese idiota, por ti y más por mi hermana" y la miró a los ojos, se veía un poco de alegría tras las oscuridad de sus ojos, y sin más que decir, la besó.  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry y Draco, sólo se miraban, Harry con odio y Draco con arrogancia y orgullo, sostenía su brazo aún pero no le quitaba la vista de encima, mientras pensaba en ella, y sabía que ellos estaban ahí por la misma razón, Ginny.  
  
"¿Dónde está Malfoy?" al fin cortó el silencio Harry y se acercó al joven que permanecía en el suelo, mirándolo.  
  
"¿Dónde está quién, Potter?" remarcó esta última palabra y sonriendo maliciosamente, de nuevo trató de levantarse, esta vez lo logró sin tanto problema, y miró a los ojos a Harry, le devolvió la mirada y justo cuando se disponía a contestarle entró Ron seguido por Hermione, quitó a Harry del paso y se fue directo a Draco, empujándolo hacia la pared. Lo único que se escuchó por unos segundos fue un leve "Auch" de parte de Malfoy que se había golpeado el brazo con una roca salida que se encontraba en la pared, mientras que Ron lo miraba a los ojos con tanto odio, levantó su mano derecha y justo cuando se disponía a pegarle justo en la cara (N/A: de nuevo nooo!!! Por favor!) Harry lo detuvo y volvió a romper el silencio.  
  
"Espera Ron, él sabe donde esta, deja que hable, ¿Dónde está Ginny? Y no trates de mentir, sabemos que estabas con ella." Los tres miraron al joven, que sólo los veía con odio aún deteniéndose el brazo. Se liberó como pudo de la mano que lo sujetaba y empujo hacia atrás a Ron, los miró de nuevo y salió sin responder la pregunta de Harry, no le importó mirar atrás, solamente caminó sin dirección tratando de alejarse, aún llovía, pero no tan fuerte como antes. Ron salió enfurecido y demasiado rápido salió de la cueva, sujetó a Draco e hizo que volteara a verlo.  
  
"¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana Malfoy? Te juro que si le." no pudo terminar su oración, alguien estaba con ellos.  
  
"¿Y ustedes qué están haciendo aquí afuera y a estas horas? En especial tú Harry, no deberías estar aquí, ¡Vamos! De regreso al castillo" era Hagrid que había llegado con un gran impermeable y viendo a los cuatro jóvenes parados a la mitad del bosque bajo la lluvia.  
  
Se los llevaba a los cuatro, alejándolos cada vez más de encontrarla, de poder ayudarla.  
  
****  
  
Ginny se despertó de un sobresalto, un ruido extraño la despertó. Se levantó de dónde estaba y miró hacia la ventana, aún era de noche, no se veía la luna como antes, haciendo que el cuarto se viera oscuro, pero podía ver las estrellas. El ruido provenía del otro lado de la puerta, se acercó a ella un poco insegura, cuando iba a tomar la manija, esta ya se estaba moviendo. Se hizo para atrás, se tropezó con la silla y cayó de espaldas justo en frente del gran mueble café.  
  
No se podía distinguir que había detrás de la puerta, estaba más oscuro que el cuarto mismo, salió una sombra oscura, era de un hombre, o eso aparentaba. Ginny no distinguía bien, quien era, sólo que traía una túnica bastante larga (o el hombre era demasiado chaparro para ella) y traía cubierta la cabeza, sólo se veían sus ojos, eran igual de oscuros que lo demás (o es que por falta de luz hacia que se vieran de otro color que no eran). Ginny se levantó dudosamente y se movió hacia el sillón, el extraño, sacó su varita y susurró unas palabras que Ginny no pudo entender, al momento, una luz blanca iluminó la habitación y apareció un candelabro con 6 velas y las seis iluminadas, cuando los ojos de la chica se acostumbraron a la luz, buscó por todos lados al hombre que había entrado pero ya no estaba, se había ido.  
  
Se acercó al lugar en el que había dejado el candelabro, junto a él había un pergamino, más bien una parte de pergamino, estaba viejo, lo tomó demasiado insegura, en estos casos recordaba a su amiga Hermione que una vez le había dicho, (después del incidente del diario en su primer año) " recuerda Gin, que algunas veces los brujos de la antigüedad, los magos oscuros normalmente, utilizaban objetos para controlar a su objetivo hechizando no sólo libros, si no también objetos como escobas, pergaminos, baúles y toda clase de cosas así que mucho cuidado cuando encuentres algún objeto extraño, por favor" pero de nada le servía tener cuidado, después de todo ya la habían secuestrado, le habían quitado la varita, ¿qué más le podían hacer?. Acercó el pergamino a la poca luz que había y leyó con dificultad, la letra era poco legible y la tinta se estaba corriendo a causa de que todo estaba mojado, como si lo hubieran metido en un vaso con agua.  
  
El pergamino no decía mucho de cualquier forma, solamente decía:  
  
"A la señorita Weasley se le informa que formara parte de nuestro plan, sin ninguna opinión sobre ello, y para esto mañana en la mañana se reunirá con nuestro estimable señor." y nada más lo demás se había corrido y ahora ya era una mancha, ya no se distinguían las palabras. Eso dejó aún más confundida a Ginny, ¿quién podía ser "nuestro estimable señor"?¿cómo sabían que ella saldría ese día y a esa hora, como para poder llevársela?, se volvió a levantar llevando consigo el candelabro y lo puso en el piso de la habitación junto al sillón, se recostó viendo al techo y empezó a repetir cada una de las palabras escritas y al llegar al final se hacia la misma pregunta una y otra vez ¿Quién es estimable señor? Por un rato estuvo dándole vueltas al mensaje y al extraño sujeto que entró a la habitación, su apariencia le recordaba a alguien.pero ¿a quién?, estuvo tratando de recordar a quien le recordaba aquel hombre tan raro. De pronto le vino a la mente, los mundiales de Quidditch, ya habían pasado dos años desde entonces, pero recordaba perfectamente que aquella vez, un grupo de mortífagos encapuchados habían jugado con los muggles, encargados del lugar.  
  
**¡Eso es! Era un mortífago, lo que quiere decir que su estimable señor es.** se detuvo, no le gustaba ese pensamiento, a nadie le gustaría, pero era obvio **su estimable señor.quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado**.  
  
****  
  
Draco no podía dejar de pensar en ella, sabía que no estaba nada bien, sabía que estaba cerca de encontrarla, sabía que tenía que volver por ella, sabía que la quer..espera. ¿lo sabía? ¿Realmente la quería? Los pensamientos no dejaban de darle vueltas a la cabeza y estaba cansado. **Ha de ser eso, estoy alucinando** se dijo a si mismo y trató de seguir el paso del gigante y de los demás.  
  
Ron estaba molesto y triste a la vez, no podía creer que había encontrado a la persona que hubiera preferido que se perdiera en el bosque, y su hermana.perdida.¿qué le habrá pasado? Realmente estaba furioso con Malfoy y sabía que él era el culpable, sabía que él tenía algo que ver en esto y más que nada que él podía ayudar a su hermana, pero simplemente no lo haría.  
  
Cada que Draco llegaba a su lado corriendo (porque si no se quedaba atrás), Ron le daba un codazo y lo empujaba hacia atrás, haciendo que se retrasara más.  
  
Pasaron las inmensas puertas del colegio, Hagrid aguardó un momento a que los 4 estuvieran juntos, y los llevó directo a la oficina de Dumbledore, sin ni siquiera preguntarse si era mejor llevarlos con los jefes de sus casas, o algo así.  
  
Entraron a la oficina, a Harry le era ya familiar de tantas veces que se había parado por ahí, obviamente no por castigos, pero esta vez no se escaparía de uno. Miró a Hermione que se veía MUY preocupada, después de todo podría despedirse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ser prefecta de Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore no se encontraba en ese momento en la oficina, de hecho, estaban esperando a que llegara, porque seguramente estaría ya descansando. Mientras todos esperaban y veían a su alrededor, Hagrid los observaba con atención y se percató de varias cosas, pero no entendía que hacían cuatro Gryffindors y un Slytherin después de la media noche a la mitad de la lluvia, perdidos en una parte bastante alejada del bosque prohibido.  
  
La puerta se abrió de par en par y se vio la sombra del famoso director, detrás de sus lentes de media luna se podía observar sus ojos de un azul intenso, como preocupados por algo. Saludó a los presentes y tomó asiento en su gran silla.  
  
"Gracias por traerlos Hagrid, los estaba esperando, puedes irte. Y por favor, si ves o escuchas algo raro, avisa a cualquiera de los profesores inmediatamente."  
  
"Si profesor, así lo haré, con permiso, buenas noches." Y sin más el gigante salió de la habitación, dejando solos al profesor y los chicos.  
  
Dumbledore los vio, uno a uno, severamente, después de eso, se disponía hablar, pero los chicos no se quedaron en silencio interrumpiendo al profesor, y diciendo cosas incoherentes como:  
  
"Malfoy estúpido"  
  
"Weasley se mete en lo que no"  
  
"No acabe las tareas"  
  
"Mitad de la fiesta."  
  
Y cosas así que al parecer no tenían sentido, y haciendo que todos se pelearan entre sí. El profesor, aguardó y sin desesperarse, alzó una mano para callarlos, inmediatamente después todos lo hicieron, y lo vieron, con una cara de "¿Nos expulsará?"  
  
"Bien, antes de que vuelvan a hablar, quiero decirles, que no los expulsaré" hizo una pausa ante los murmullos de alegría de los jóvenes, luego continuó "Pero habrá detención, sin mencionar que ambas casa perderán puntos. Y que estoy molesto con todos. Primero por no venir inmediatamente conmigo a consultar y decir lo que pensaban que sucedía." Miró a Harry, quien sólo bajó la vista. "Porque se perfectamente bien que ustedes sabían mucho antes, y no consultaron con nadie y salieron sin permiso a altas horas de la noche, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos." Esta vez su mirada se detuvo en Malfoy, quien no bajó la mirada, simplemente lo vio desafiante. "Se lo que esta pasando, y se justo lo que paso hace unas cuantas horas, estoy muy preocupado como todos los demás profesores, pero deben saber que ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esto y no pueden hacer nada para ayudarnos. En lo único en lo que nos pueden ayudar es esperar y no salir de sus salas comunes después de la hora indicada. Y si saben algo que nos pueda ayudar será muy valiosa y más que suficiente ayuda" Se detuvo, miró a Ron y Hermione, luego a Harry y finalmente se levantó y paseó un momento por la sala. "Sé que ustedes no tienen la menor idea de lo que estoy hablando, o si la tienen" miró a Harry y sonrió "No lo han compartido con nosotros. Pero me interesa mucho escuchar la narración de una persona en especial" y esta vez se detuvo y sólo volteó a ver al joven Slytherin quien comprendió, que tendría que decir, todo lo que había pasado, hasta desde mucho antes, lo cual no haría porque lo metería en muchos problemas. Los demás chicos lo miraron, Harry y Ron cruelmente y Hermione, sólo esperando que dijera algo de su amiga.  
  
"Bueno señor, ciertamente se algo, pero no se si será de utilidad, en estos momentos estoy muy cansado y tengo lastimado el brazo y quisiera ir a la enfermería" dijo con tono arrogante y arrastrando las palabras como es su costumbre.  
  
"No te hagas estúpido Malfoy y contesta, sabemos perfectamente que tuviste algo que ver con esto, tu y tus amigos los mortífagos. ¿Dónde esta mi hermana, que hiciste con ella?" Ron se levantó de su silla perdiendo los estribos. El profesor Dumbledore al igual que Harry se apresuraron a detener a Ron antes de que pudiera pegarle.  
  
"Entiendo su desesperación señor Weasley pero por favor no pierda la calma, estoy seguro que el señor Malfoy nos contestará esas preguntas que ni yo mismo se la respuesta." Antes de que Ron dijera algo, continuó "Y después podrá ir a la enfermería estoy seguro que lo necesita" sus lentes de media luna brillaron. Draco sabía que Dumbledore aparentaba no saber nada, pero era lo contrario, sabía demasiadas cosas que necesitaban ser explicadas. Se levantó y miró al director y a los 3 Gryffindors que lo veían con curiosidad y desafiantemente.  
  
"Esta bien, pero sé que lo que yo diga usted ya lo sabe profesor, y no veo la necesidad de repetirlo, pero lo haré. No sé donde esta Weasley."  
  
"No mientas Mal.." interrumpió Ron, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada en los ojos del profesor Dumbledore.  
  
"Como decía, no se donde esta, lo único que se.es que.no tengo nada que ver en esto, más que soy el único testigo y se que no me creerán." Draco miró a Ron que lo veía confundido y más desilusionado porque él, a querer y no, era la única persona que sabía y que ayudaría a su hermana.  
  
"Muy bien señor Malfoy, antes que nada, mañana se les avisará su detención a todos, Harry, Hermione y Ron pueden retirarse a su sala común y hablaré después seriamente con ustedes. Draco, me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que puedas ir a la enfermería."  
  
Los tres amigos salieron mirando por última vez en esa noche a Malfoy, quien miraba fijamente las pinturas de los demás directores (algunos dormían y otros cuantos negaban con la cabeza como diciendo que le esperaba un buen castigo), y no puso atención cuando salieron los 3 chicos.  
  
"Ahora que se han ido sus compañeros, podremos hablar con más tranquilidad" se volvió a sentar en frente de Malfoy y prosiguió "Ahora si, dime, ¿qué ha pasado desde hace unas semanas?"  
  
Draco lo miró sorprendido no se esperaba esa pregunta, sabía que iba a ser una larga noche (o lo que quedaba de ella).  
  
****  
  
Ginny no quería que amaneciera, porque implicaría ver a Voldemort y eso no le gustaba nada. Lo poco que había logrado dormir, había sido horrible, había tenido un sueño bastante incómodo, no era que le importara mucho, pero la situación hacia que sólo se concentrara en una cosa, sin tener nada que hacer, haciendo que pensara bastante en ese sueño. Había soñado con Malfoy y con Voldemort.  
  
Ella, como todos los demás, sabía que Draco era o sería parte de los mortífagos, lo que tal vez quería decir que él tenía algo que ver. Eso hizo que se pusiera triste, porque llegó a pensar que la platica que habían tenido antes de todo lo que había pasado, hacía parecer a Malfoy alguien que no era, que realmente era una persona distinta a la que todos conocían. Esperaba que fuera eso, pero con ese horrible sueño hizo que viera las cosas de distinta forma de lo que eran.  
  
Una vez más trató de dormir se le hacía imposible, estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que le esperaba, no quería imaginarse que podría sucederle. Ni siquiera sabía que le harían, por qué estaba ahí, y lo que más le sorprendía, ¿cómo demonios supieron qué yo estaría ahí en ese momento?  
  
Alguien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, por lo que Ginny pudo escuchar no era sólo una persona. No sabía que hacían, parecía que movían cosas pesadas de un lado a otro, no hablaban. Espero sentada en el sillón esperando que entraran, no pasó nada por un momento.  
  
**Es una tontería, de seguro es sólo una broma, no puedo creer que aquél- que-no-debe-ser-nombrado quiera verme, digo para eso, querría mejor a Harry o a Draco, o a quien sea, pero ¿a mí?** Miró hacia la pequeña ventana, en lugar de verse, como antes, la luna o las estrellas, ahora se veía un leve tono rojizo, no podía saber con precisión que hora era, pero podía apostar que faltaría muy poco para la estúpida reunión.  
  
Tenía mucha hambre y no se había podido concentrar en nada más que en su reunión y en comida. Ciertamente tenía algo de miedo, al quedarse ahí sola le hacia preguntarse si realmente alguien se había percatado de su ausencia y si alguien vendría a rescatarla. Mantenía su esperanza en que Draco hubiera visto hacia donde se la habían llevado (y que no tuvo nada que ver en esto) o tan siquiera que hubiera ido por ayuda. Su estomago gruñó del hambre, pero se percató que no fue el único sonido en la habitación. Ginny se levantó de golpe y miró asustada a la puerta. Dos personas (vestidas igual que la primera que entró) estaban paradas, detrás de la oscuridad que encerraba la capucha sobre su cara se veía una leve sonrisa, no una sonrisa de alegría si no más bien de malicia. También pudo ver un poco de bosque, pero no fue lo único que vio si no también una carreta bastante vieja.  
  
Los dos hombres entraron rápidamente a la habitación, llevaban unas cuerdas y trapos en las manos, se acercaron con cuidado a Ginny, como si al tocarla se deshiciera. Seguramente no querían lastimarla, si Ginny se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, habría notado que con tan sólo un golpe los pudo haber tirado al suelo de un golpe y hubiera logrado escapar. Pero no se le ocurrió estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en Voldemort y su pequeña reunión, que (como si estuviera de su lado) se dejó atar las manos y los pies. También vendaron sus ojos. No sabía que ocurriría después simplemente, sintió como la sentaban en la mugrienta carreta, escuchó el relinchar de los caballos y el viaje empezó, a lo que sería su reunión inesperada.  
  
****  
  
Llegó a la entrada de su sala común y murmuró la contraseña para poder entrar:  
  
"Factum Male" entró con cuidado, no sabía quién podía estar ahí esperándolo para hablar un poco sobre su situación con los mortífagos, por lo menos todas las semanas anteriores lo habían hecho, lo esperaban a que regresara de sus deberes para obligarlo a firmar una estúpida carta para aceptar ser parte de ellos. No era algo que le agradara mucho, pero su padre.....su padre, quería que estuviera ahí. Pero realmente esa sería una razón como para no hacerlo, su padre quería, entonces Draco no quería, era simple, siempre había sido así la filosofía aunque las acciones digan otras cosas (como por ejemplo que siempre su padre lo obligaba a hacer cosas que no le agradaban como ir al callejón knockturn y comprar cosas raras para hacer pociones ilegales). Pero ese no es el caso.  
  
Para su sorpresa, no había nadie en la habitación, obviamente nadie se había preocupado por él, ni siquiera esos dos estúpidos que tenía por amigos, no servían para nada más que para tragar comida, no siquiera para decirle a alguien que él no se encontraba ahí. Caminó con indecisión a la escalera que lo llevaría a los cuartos de los alumnos de 6°, antes de que pudiera llegar , alguien lo sujeto del brazo que traía lastimado (suerte que lo arreglaron antes, con un simple hechizo y una gasa) y lo llevó a los cuartos de chicas que se encontraban justo en frente de los suyos.  
  
"Parkinson, ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?" dijo Draco susurrando para no despertar a las demás niñas que dormían y así evitarse más problemas de los que se había ganado, miró a la chica que lo veía con una sonrisa maliciosa que rápidamente desapareció al ver el gesto de enfado de su compañero.  
  
"Es sólo, que no llegaste para la cena, y aún no subías a tu habitación y me preocupé....y ..ahora...¡qué te pasó en el brazo?"  
  
"¡Quítate de encima Parkinson, no estoy de humor para soportarte, estoy bien y no necesito tu compasión! Se soltó de la huesuda mano de Pansy y salió rápidamente del cuarto para llegar a su destino inicial, pero una vez más la chica testaruda lo detuvo.  
  
"Mira Draco, no va a ser tan fácil escaparte, por lo menos no esta vez." Miró al chico que no parecía sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir, sin embargo se disponía a hablar, pero la chica volvió a callarlo " He recibido cartas muy interesantes el día de hoy, y creo que esas personas, que sabes que me las han enviando se interesarían mucho si yo les dijera, que tu, la personas que más esperanzas tiene de ser un buen mortífago, además de haber defraudado a su apellido, también ha estado en compañía de los de Gryffindor" se detuvo y miró la cara de sorpresa de Draco, obviamente no estaba hablando de Ginny, ya que remarcó "los de Gryffindor" y hablaba de más de una persona.  
  
"Mira no se de que estés hablando, pero una cosa si te digo, tu abres la boca para cualquier comentario de este tema, y no vivirás otro día para andar chismorreando, ¡me escuchaste Parkinson?" miró a la chica que ahora estaba asustada,; él simplemente reaccionó así porque encontraba en peligro, si alguien supiera lo que había sucedido el que no viviría para contarlo sería él.  
  
Entró a su habitación azotando la puerta sin preocuparse por quien despertaría. Al llegar a su cama, vio tres sobres apilados en la almohada, se acercó con cuidado y los tomó inseguro.  
  
Eran de los mortífagos.  
  
****  
  
N/A: Bueno....es un poco más largo y eso que ...lo acorte...jajaj es que no quedaba nada...perdón si por ahí hay algún horror, digo error ortográfico o de concordancia...que suele haber pq no la revise de nuevo....y sobre la cuestión de R/HR perdón...a los q les guste si fue muy corta y a los que no..perdón por ponerla...jajaja...bueno byess espero sus reviews ..y gracias por leerla.. !=) 


	5. El compromiso

N/A: Y he vuelto! Hola de nuevo....perdón por la tardanza.. pero con todo lo que tengo que hacer....ni me da tiempo, hoy precisamente terminé este capítulo...que debo decir que no me gustó.... aún así esperó todos sus comentarios, tomatazos y demás.....debo agradecer antes que nada, a una amiga, mi mejor cyberamiga, que me inspiró en una parte de la historia en la que me hizo reflexionar sobre lo que muchas veces hacemos sin darnos cuenta a quien lastimamos ni nada......en fin.....disfruten...y dejen reviews, por favor.....  
  
No me pertenece nada...todo está protegido por la Warner Bros, y por la famosísima J.K. Rowling...a quien admiró y demandarme, sería realmente estúpido, no tengo dinero!!!  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
"El compromiso"  
  
Ginny estaba impaciente, llevaba horas sentada en esa incómoda carreta, sin saber dónde estaba ni hacia donde se dirigía. Estaba nerviosa más que nada, pero ¿cómo no estarlo? Si en cualquier momento llegarían a su destino, y ella se encontraría frente a frente con un brujo, un brujo temido por muchos y alabado por otros, el más oscuro y malo que pudiera existir, sin mencionar poderoso(sin contar a Dumbledore). Y ahora ella estaba condenada a reunirse con él, sin saber que esperar de él, sin saber que sucedería en cualquier momento, sin saber si quiera, para que la necesitaban precisamente a ella, no sabía si tendría algo que ver con Harry o con Malfoy, eran las únicas soluciones que le venían a la mente, pues por dinero dudaba mucho que se tratará, y un asunto como el de la cámara secreta, sabía que no se volvería a repetir, pues había crecido y madurado, para darse cuenta que no sería tan fácil manipularla y burlarse de ella como aquella vez.  
  
No escuchaba nada más que el sonido de la carreta sobre el pavimento, lo que era buena señal para ella; Ahora sabía que era una especie de carretera. Por un momento quiso saltar y tratar de escapar, pero cuando lo volvió a pensar se dio cuenta que no era algo muy inteligente para hacer, pues estaba completamente amarrada sin mencionar que no veía en donde podría caer.  
  
Los dos sujetos que había visto antes parecían no estar presentes con ella, no se movían ni hacían ningún sonido, prácticamente era como si Ginny estuviera sentada en la fea carreta completamente sola, eso la hacía estar aún más nerviosa, ella no tenía idea de quienes eran, ni que querían pero al parecer ellos si sabían quien era ella y justamente para que la necesitaban.  
  
La paciencia no era una de las cualidades más notorias de la chica, así que naturalmente empezó a desesperarse y realmente no sabía que hacer con precisión, sólo se movía y por un momento pensó en algo inteligente y coherente para decir, pero no se le ocurría nada. Se movió como ella pensaba que estaba frente a los 2 sujetos, lo cual no era cierto, simplemente se movió de lado viendo hacia uno de los lados de la carreta y contrario a donde se encontraban los culpables.  
  
"Eh..Disculpe.¿falta mucho para llegar?....las cuerdas me están lastimando y no siento las manos." espero un momento, tratando de escuchar cualquier sonido que le diera una pista de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tal vez los hombres se hacían señas o hablaban entre sí en susurros, eso era lo que ella realmente esperaba, pero no había nada, simplemente sonido de ruedas. Movía sus manos de un lado a otro para tratar de aflojarlas y además de liberarse de la tensión que estás causaban, tal vez llamaría la atención de alguien y se acercarían a ella; Pero una vez más fue inútil.  
  
De nuevo, trató de pensar en otra cosa para olvidarse un poco de la situación, pero no había mucho en que pensar, o más bien ¿era qué todos sus pensamientos volvían a esa persona, que la mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo ocupada? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero si sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que olvidarse de él, no era algo que le agradara, pero no había más opción. Si seguía pensando en él y el odio que le tenía, poco a poco iría cayendo en sus redes y ese odio se transformaría en amor. Eso no estaba nada bien, era algo prohibido. **pero. acaso ¿qué sea prohibido, significa que.me atraiga más?** pensó Ginny, una vez más evitando pensar en él, pero al final dándose cuenta que era completamente inútil.  
  
No podía concentrarse en nada más que en él, ahora lo inspeccionaba detenidamente y le parecía además de un joven bastante guapo, alguien muy inteligente. Tal vez lo malvado lo hacía que la atrajera más, sus ojos grises, oscuros y fríos eran lo que más le gustaba; eran los que le daban esa característica tan especial como a Potter su cicatriz.  
  
Malfoy sin sus ojos (que para ella, le parecía que eran bastante difíciles de entender, pero que a la vez le encantaban por encerrar ese misterio y encanto), era como un Weasley sin su cabello rojo. Era lo que más le gustaba a Ginny; se daba cuenta que a la mayoría de las personas son fácil de entender por su mirada, si mienten, si de verdad te quieren, o te odian, pero él no, él simplemente era diferente, sus ojos eran incomprensibles, no podía decir con exactitud si mentía o profundamente lo deseaba, eran los ojos oscuros y fríos, los que amaba y que ahora le hacían entender que realmente deseaba estar cerca de Draco, conocerlo mejor, olvidar todo lo pasado y más que nada tratar de hablar con él (civilizadamente), pero a la vez también comprendía que era alguien que estaba fuera de su alcance y que jamás sucedería algo. Eso la desilusionaba demasiado, era como si se le antojara un pastel y no lo pudiera tener (N/A: perdón si no tiene nada que ver, pero así es la comparación =P).  
  
Mientras pensaba profundamente en él y su físico, recordando todo lo que había pasado, como lo odiaba y ahora que estaba tan lejos de él lo quería aún más. Cómo un pequeño detalle, hacía que lo viera de forma diferente de cómo lo había hecho todo sus años anteriores. No se había dado cuenta de todos los detalles que le podrían ayudar a solucionar en dónde estaba, realmente no estaba poniendo toda su atención, estaba concentrada en otras cosas.pensando en Draco; él ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo estando en su cabeza, lo cual no le ayudaba nada. De pronto bajo de golpe a la realidad (por así decirlo), porque recordó que ahora más que nada tenía que poner su atención en esos pequeños detalles, cualquier sonido le ayudaría a saber donde estaba. Podía escuchar una caída de agua y el galopar de los caballos cada vez más lento. Eso indicaba sólo una cosa, su destino estaba cerca.  
  
****  
  
Tomó los sobres en sus manos, revisó la caligrafía en cada uno de ellos, era en cierta forma diferente, pero al fin y al cabo eran para el mismo propósito. Se sentó en su cama, era muy tarde y estaba agotado, sin mencionar que estaba tremendamente sucio. Decidió que quería dormir tranquilamente y por lo tanto no abriría los sobres, si no hasta el otro día. Aunque de cualquier forma eso implicaba no dormir del todo bien.  
  
Después de entrar al baño y cambiarse para poder dormir, volvió al punto de partida, donde no sólo se preocupaba por Ginny y la situación en la que se encontraba, si no también en el contenido de los sobres y su propia situación. Se recostó en su cama, cerró las cortinas de dosel. Las escenas de todo lo que había pasado en el campo de Quidditch le venían una y otra vez a la mente. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella niña que por un segundo le cambió la vida. Y ahora pensaba en ella no sólo una chica más para molestar y que se moría por estar con él (y sobre eso no estaba completamente seguro), le agradaba mucho su forma de ser, de completa indiferencia y hasta cierto modo de odio. Quería estar cerca de ella y conocerla más, olvidar sus diferencias y el pasado. Pero pensar en eso, claro, era imposible, por todo lo que ya sabemos y además porque él tenía alguien más en mente, pero ese no era el caso en este momento. También se preocupaba por todo lo que había dicho en la oficina del director, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual, había recibido esas cartas. Aunque también se imaginaba que debía ser por el ataque, que ya todos esperaban, y que ahora le parecía estaba tan cerca que no lo podría impedir.  
  
Pasó unos cuantos minutos más viendo hacia arriba sin poder conciliar el sueño. Trató de olvidarse de la situación, tanto la suya como la de Ginny, pero le parecía imposible. Recordaba su dulce mirada, el toque de sus manos al cuidarlo, las palabras utilizadas civilizadamente, el hecho de que lo confundiera al no saber si realmente se moría por él o lo odiaba con toda su alma; saber que jamás la podría tener que ella jamás se fijaría en un idiota como él. Sabía todas las decisiones que tendría que tomar pronto, sobre el lado oscuro, sobre quien sería la persona que compartiría el resto de su vida al terminar Hogwarts; recordaba que su padre hace mucho tiempo le había pedido que decidiera quien estaría con él, de preferencia sangre limpia y Slytherin, **por lo menos la mitad de eso, Ginny lo cumple.¡En què estas pensando Malfoy!**  
  
Entre tanto pensamiento y decisiones que tomar, quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
A la mañana siguiente alguien lo despertó temprano.. no sabía si era muy temprano o realmente no había podido descansar bien, después de todo, no había dormido tan temprano. Abrió los ojos, molesto y vio a sus dos grandes amigos sentados en la cama de a lado mirándolo como si fuera algo que nunca hubieran visto. (N/A: sinceramente yo lo miraría igual, estamos hablando de Draco.)  
  
"¿Qué quieren?" les dijo molesto incorporándose en su cama.  
  
"Ehh..es sólo que.es hora de desayunar y no queríamos ir solos" dijo Crabbe, mirando a Goyle que sólo se reía nerviosamente  
  
"Váyanse de aquí idiotas, déjenme dormir un poco más además pueden ir perfectamente bien ustedes dos siempre lo han hecho" los miró de nuevo, los dos gorilas parecían querer decirle algo a Malfoy, pero más bien parecía que no sabían como decírselo o no sabían que decirle. Goyle miró de nuevo a Malfoy y luego su mirada se dirigió a la mesa de noche que esta a lado de su cama, donde se encontraban los tres sobres y luego volvió su mirada a Malfoy que lo miraba como queriendo que se fueran y lo dejarán en paz, lo cual no entenderían hasta que se lo dijeran directamente.  
  
"No las voy a abrir y menos en su presencia, no es de su incumbencia después de todo, además tengo mejores cosas que hacer en este momento y."  
  
"¿Cómo pensar en tú novia Weasley?" Zabinni entró en la habitación e interrumpió a Draco, que al escuchar esto último se levantó de golpe y miraba con mucho odio al chico  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir Zabinni? No sé de que estas hablando"  
  
"Por favor Malfoy, como si nadie supiera lo que pasó ayer entre tú y ella.además de que nos facilitaste el trabajo eh! No estuvo del todo mal después de todo si lo pensamos desde otro punto de vista, me parece que podrías quedarte con ella cuando todo acabe, bueno, eso si sigue viva, claro." Blaise miraba cínicamente al joven rubio que de un momento a otro se iría en cima de él para darle una buena golpiza.  
  
"Y como ya dije, no se de que demonios estas hablando" lo miró con tanto odio que apretaba fuertemente sus puños casi dejando las uñas de sus dedos marcadas en la palma de sus manos; se sentía una tensión muy fuerte en la habitación, Crabbe y Goyle sólo miraban de un lado a otro a cada uno de los chicos sin decir nada.  
  
Después de una breve guerra de miradas, Zabbini abandonó la habitación no sin antes amenazar a Malfoy, no es que fuera una gran amenaza, o tal vez lo fuera tratándose del asunto de los mortífagos y la situación de Draco, que aún no se decidía si estaría o no en el grupo. Cuando hubo salido de la habitación, Draco se relajo un poco, pero de pronto antes de cometer algo tonto, recordó a los dos amigos que seguían sentados observándolo esperando que dijera q irían a comer muy pronto.  
  
"¿siguen aquí?" después de mirarlos, tomó las cartas, las guardó en su mochila y se fue a darse una ducha.  
  
****  
  
"No puedo creer que no lo hayan expulsado, ¡ese idiota después de que todo el mundo sabe que tuvo algo que ver con el secuestro de mi hermana, sigue aquí! Y nosotros que hemos hecho menos que él, casi nos expulsan." Dijo Ron molesto, viendo hacia la mesa de Slytherin asegurándose que no estuviera ahí.  
  
"Espero que Ginny este bien y que la encuentren pronto, eso que no nos dejen interferir es un problema, ¿cómo la vamos a ayudar si no podemos salir del castillo?"  
  
"Bueno Harry, no es sorpresa, después de todo es muy peligroso, y más tratándose de ti. Estarías en gran peligro si pusieras un pie fuera del castillo; y dudo mucho que pudiéramos hacer algo para ayudarla, ni siquiera sabemos donde esta, sin mencionar que son miles de mortífagos. Nos acercamos y no vivimos para contarlo." Hermione miró a Harry que ante su argumento, con el cual estaba completamente de acuerdo, no tuvo otra opción más que comer y mirar a Ron que esperaba el momento justo en el que Draco entrara en el Gran Comedor para golpearlo o algo así. (N/A: yo que tú Ron, lo pensaba dos veces.xD)  
  
Casi todos en el gran comedor habían terminado su desayuno, y se dirigían a terminar sus labores para el siguiente día, o simplemente para relajarse. Pero Ron, Harry y Hermione, seguían sentados ahí, aún después de haber acabado y sólo por capricho del pelirrojo. Seguía esperando que apareciera para poder decirle algunas cosas, que tenía guardado desde el día anterior, y hasta golpearlo si era necesario (N/A: No por favor, no le hagan nada!) Aunque por otro lado Hermione seguía tratando de sacarlo de ahí para que pudieran ir a adelantar los labores de esa semana a la biblioteca.  
  
Al final de todo, Hermione decidió ir sola (como de costumbre) a la biblioteca para acabar las tareas y dejar de perder el tiempo en algo que no serviría de nada, mientras Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez mágico, esperaban la llegada del susodicho, sin saber que éste no se presentaría.  
  
Mientras iba en camino a la biblioteca, pensaba en los deberes que le faltaba por completar y también pensaba en su amiga, que le preocupaba bastante, pero aún así había algo que la mantenía incómoda y nerviosa. Caminó con rapidez, sin poner atención a su alrededor, solamente preocupada más por su seguridad y la de sus amigos. Entró a la biblioteca y después de saludar a la señora Pince se dirigía a subir las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto de estudio y hacer la tarea, pero iba tan de prisa que no se fijo por dónde iba. Le pegaba a algunos de los alumnos que estaban parados ahí, y justo antes de llegar al pie de la escalera, chocó de frente con la persona a la que esperaban con tantas ansias desde hacia tiempo. Los libros de Hermione cayeron al suelo y ella soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, pues como ya lo habíamos dicho estaba sumamente nerviosa, miró al joven pálido con una expresión de temor y a la vez algo de odio. Hubo algo que llamó la atención de la chica aparte de la expresión en el rostro del rubio, al chocar había tirado su mochila y de ella habían salido unos sobres, bastante extraños.  
  
"Fíjate por dónde vas Granger" dijo molesto el chico y levanto lo que había en el piso, pretendía retirarse rápidamente para evitar cualquier pregunta de la chica que al parecer había notado su nerviosismo y haber entendido la situación. Hermione inmediatamente lo detuvo del brazo y lo miró directamente a sus ojos.  
  
"Se que eso" señaló su mochila "tiene algo que ver con Ginny, ahora me vas a decir, ¿qué pasó con ella?" Malfoy se volteó para mirarla de frente, parecía que perdería los estribos en cualquier momento, pero cualquier cosa que hiciera, no le ayudaría a librarse de Hermione. Miró a su alrededor y al darse cuenta que nadie los observaba se la llevó detrás de un estante vacío, y susurró tan bajo que casi ni se escuchaba él mismo:  
  
"Granger no tengo porque darte explicaciones y aunque tuviera alguna razón no te la daría, ya te lo había dicho antes, no tengo nada que ver con eso, y sólo para que lo sepas, traté de ayudarla, no me importa si me crees o no, eso es lo de menos." Al decir esto se apartó de Hermione que estaba algo nerviosa, y salió de la biblioteca.  
  
****  
  
Al final la carreta se detuvo. Ginny se puso a un más nerviosa, seguía sentada, no se escuchaba nada más, esperaba el momento en que la llevaran frente a Voldemort. Muchos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, Draco, Harry, Hermione, su familia, amigos, Draco, Harry, Draco, se sentía confundida, también había otro, que no le gustaba nada y trataba de evitarlo. Si iba a ver a lord Voldemort probablemente eso implicaría que alguna de las maldiciones imperdonables se lanzaría ese día, sólo esperaba que no fuera la avada kedavra, si no.mejor ni pensar en eso.  
  
Una mano la sujeto del brazo izquierdo y la levantó para bajarla de la carreta, sintió que sus pies tocaron finalmente el piso y ya no estaban atados. También sus manos estaban ya libres, ahora sólo faltaba que le retiraran el vendaje de los ojos. De pronto el sonido de varias personas entrando a la habitación hizo que se inquietara más, movió un poco las manos para retirarse ella misma lo que cubría sus ojos, pero una vez más unas manos ajenas detuvieron las suyas. Escuchaba el murmurar de diversas personas y de pronto, cuando menos lo esperaba, sus ojos por fin fueron liberados, tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz, aunque no había mucha en la habitación. Observó con cuidado para tratar de reconocer algo o alguien, pero todas las personas estaban cubiertas hasta la cabeza con una túnica negra y larga. El lugar en donde se encontraba parecía ser una bodega abandonada, no estaba del todo oscura pero costaba trabajo distinguir lo que había ahí. Mientras todos los demás, obviamente mortífagos caminaban hacia un lugar especial y se reunían saludándose entre sí y hablando en susurro, Ginny miraba con atención queriendo saber que es lo que hacían, pero cuando vio que nadie le ponía atención y que realmente estaban ocupados haciendo.no sé que.se movió en dirección a la puerta en silencio, caminando de espaldas para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta. Se apresuró y como nadie la notaba decidió correr hacia la entrada, pero justo cuando iba a llegar a la puerta, escuchó que alguien gritaba.un hechizo que en verdad no había entendido, simplemente sintió que era algo muy poderoso, haciendo que cayera al suelo.  
  
Pronto la rodearon varios hombres, todos encapuchados viéndola y apuntándola con sus varitas. Confundida y lastimada se levantó, pronto la tomaron de los brazos y la llevaron al centro de donde anteriormente se habían reunido. La ataron a un enorme pilar de piedra, ahora estaba mucho más incómoda que antes, pero por lo menos podía ver todo el lugar con claridad, pues en donde se encontraba, estaba mejor alumbrado que el resto de la bodega. Aunque no podía ver los rostros de los misteriosos hombres sabía que la estaban observando detenidamente, y eso la hacia estar aún más nerviosa. Se escuchó un sonido como de una puerta y en seguida todos los mortífagos se pusieron en una extraña formación viendo hacia el lugar donde provenía el ruido. Ginny aguantó la respiración, ya sabía lo que estaba por suceder, o por lo menos se lo imaginaba.  
  
Vio una sombra bastante pequeña, pero no era la misma que había entrado a la habitación la noche anterior, esa sombra era seguida de cerca por otra más grande y que tan sólo con verla, enchinaba la piel. Todos los mortífagos hicieron una pequeña inclinación hacia el frente y después se pusieron de pie, en silencio mirando con atención la sombra, Ginny por su parte no se perdía ningún detalle.  
  
Estaba muy asustada, sabía que probablemente, no saldría con vida de aquel lugar, y ahora más que nunca se había arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho y dicho. Más por sus amigas, había quedado mal con ellas, al haberles gritado, y ahora que lo pensaba sabía que todo lo que había dicho y algunas actitudes no eran nada bueno; era algo de lo que más se arrepentía en ese momento que tal vez sería lo último que les pudo haber dicho y jamás las volvería a ver. ¿Qué si era su último momento de vida y tal vez la recordarían como una estúpida mala amiga que lo último que les había dicho a sus mejores amigas del mundo era que no quería volver a hablar con ellas? Se sentía fatal y pensaba que podría dar lo que fuera para arreglarlo pero no podía.una lágrima rodó por su mejilla recordando esto, su familia y también cualquier cosa que no era muy grato recordar.  
  
Pero mientras ella pensaba en todos sus problemas y arrepentimientos, todos a su alrededor estaban muy ocupados para ponerle atención. Pronto la sombra se quitó la enorme túnica que llevaba encima, dejando ver el cuerpo de una persona, algo delgada y muy pálida.  
  
Era.era.no, no podía ser, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Ginny sólo estaba en primer año, y según había entendido se había ido y jamás volvería, solamente como lord Voldemort pero no como.¿Tom Ryddle?  
  
****  
  
Draco caminaba rápidamente hacia la sala común de Slytherin, había tratado de leer las cartas en la biblioteca, pero se había encontrado a Granger y se lo había impedido. Miraba hacia atrás con frecuencia para asegurarse que nadie lo viera y mucho menos que Hermione estuviera ahí esperando saber que era lo que tramaba. Por supuesto, ni él mismo sabía que era lo que haría, las cartas seguro le daban indicaciones pero nada más. Él era el que tenía que decidir para que lado irse, si se iba por el lado oscuro sabía que sería un beneficio para él, le daría poder y riqueza, pero no podría estar con la persona que amaba, por otro lado si se iba por el lado bueno, no tendría tanto poder ni riqueza como antes, y seguro su seguridad sería casi nula, podría ser atacado y asesinado (N/A: no!!!!!).  
  
Iba caminando muy rápido, al dar vuelta en una esquina para bajar directo a las mazmorras y llegar a la sala común, chocó con alguien, de nuevo, no había sido un buen día y seguro empeoraría.  
  
Recogió rápidamente los sobres y los metió a su mochila asegurándose que no se salieran de nuevo, no se preocupó por la otra persona, hasta que la vio. Estaba ahí en el suelo, recogiendo una pila de libros de pociones que habían caído con el golpe y la chica abatida juntaba sus notas y al parecer no se había dado cuenta tampoco con quien había chocado.  
  
Ella era la única persona que podía quitarle de la mente a la pelirroja, era una de sus amigas, lo que lo hacia peor de todo, de cualquier forma saldría al tema su amiga y él la recordaría con dolor y a la ves odio.  
  
Dejó su mochila a un lado y le alargo su mano en señal de ayuda, ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió tomó su mano y se levantó del suelo.  
  
"¿Estás bien? Perdón no me fije por dónde iba" dijo mientras recogía los libros de Lizanne, la chica se arregló el cabello para atrás y sonrió. Pero a Draco le pareció que no era una sonrisa de alegría, si no más bien como que llevaba horas llorando y que era la única y pequeña sonrisa que salió o que saldría en un buen tiempo de sus labios.  
  
"Si gracias, no te preocupes no fue toda tu culpa, iba pensando en otras cosas y además los libros no me dejaban ver el camino." Se acerco al joven y trató de quitarle los libros de las manos, pero fue inútil, Draco ya llevaba su mochila y los libros en dirección al lado contrario al que se dirigía. Por un momento se le olvido lo que tenía planeado y sólo caminó al lado de la chica francesa.  
  
"No te he visto últimamente en el comedor Draco y he escuchado varias cosas que ." Lizanne se detuvo sin duda eso tenía que ver con su amiga y eso le dolía bastante. Draco al darse cuenta que eso la alteraba y estaba a punto de llorar contestó  
  
"Eh.bueno he estado algo ocupado y no he podido pasar a comer, y sobre eso.no creas todo lo que oyes.aunque creo que sería buena idea hablar y aclarar las cosas, no me gustaría que pensaras mal de mi, algo que no es." Draco la miró realmente le gustaba la chica, pero no sabía bien porque, ahora que la veía, le hacia recordar a Ginny y lo hacia comparar haciendo que una parte de su cerebro dijera **¡Ginny!** y otra parte **¡Lizanne!** pero él no sabía a cual de las dos partes escuchar.  
  
Llegaron a la biblioteca y justo cuando iban a entrar, Draco recordó que Hermione estaría ahí, y quería evitarse cualquier pregunta, entonces miró a Lizanne, y devolvió sus libros, sólo completó antes de irse:  
  
"Recordé que tengo que hacer algo en la sala común, entonces.eh.¿quedamos para hablar este sábado en Hogsmeade?" esperó un momento y la chica miraba a otro lado insegura. A lo que Draco completó en tono de broma " Prometo no hacerte nada. era broma.anda."  
  
"No es eso. No estoy segura si realmente iré.tú sabes.con todo lo de..además tengo tarea."  
  
"Bueno entonces me quedó aquí para ayudarte con tu tarea y así sirve que hablamos.¿sí?"  
  
"Tú no te rindes ¿verdad?, ¿no aceptas un no por respuesta?" dijo Lizanne entre risas.  
  
"No.además debes saber que los Malfoy siempre obtenemos lo que queremos." sonrió, se pasó la mano por el cabello, dio la vuelta y se alejó lentamente. (N/A: WOW!! ¿por qué no existe nadie así?)  
  
Se alejaba lentamente hacia su dormitorio, recordando cada palabra y cada acción que había hecho con la.¿cómo decirlo? La segunda chica de sus sueños...un momento.¿segunda? ¿cuándo Weasley había sido la primera? Se sentía estúpido, no sabía si por lo que había dicho o por el simple hecho de que una Weasley ocupara su mente.  
  
Entró a la sala común de Slytherin, silencioso y frío igual que siempre, se encaminó hacia un sillón cerca de la chimenea, no había muchos en ella, dejó caer su mochila y se sentó. Jugueteaba con sus manos nerviosamente, miraba cada segundo a su mochila, la chimenea y volvía a dirigir su mirada a la mochila, que más que nada su contenido era el que le molestaba. Al no poder aguantar más, sacó rápidamente los tres sobres, que lo habían atormentado por un día entero y que ahora sabría que era lo que su futuro le deparaba. Tomó el primero que estaba en la parte superior de la pequeña montaña.  
  
"Sr. Malfoy, colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería" era lo único que decía, no traía remitente ni nada, lo abrió lentamente, sus manos temblaban ligeramente. De la desesperación rompió el sobre y la carta cayó al suelo, lo miró un momento, lo desdobló y leyó detenidamente. Todo su cuerpo tembló ante el escalofrío sentido. Se había quedado pasmado ante lo que le presentaban a continuación.  
  
****  
  
Hermione se sentó en la larga mesa, viendo hacia la ventana, no esperaba terminar la tarea pero por lo menos adelantar un poco u olvidarse de todo el asunto del ataque. Empezó a redactar su tarea de historia de la magia; cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y entró, detrás de una pila de libros, Lizanne.  
  
"Hola Herm" se sentó, dejó los libros y miró a su compañera.  
  
"Ah.hola Liz, ¿cómo has estado?" miró a los ojos oscuros de la chica, después vio la pila de libros, todos eran de pociones, volvió su vista a ella nuevamente y dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
"¿cómo se supone que deba de estar?, ay no se Herm, he estado muy...muy atareada, presionada, confundida, enamorada, triste, no lo sé es .toda una mezcla, ¿y tú?"  
  
"¿Qué te puedo decir? Lo mismo, supongo, no es tan fácil, hacerme a la idea que Ginny..corra peligro, es muy difícil para mí asimilarlo; realmente espero que este bien, si no.ese Malfoy pagará muy caro, ¿creerás lo qué dijo?..." Pero Lizanne ya no estaba escuchando, al pronunciar ese nombre.ESE nombre era el problema.su mente empezó a divagar por todo lo que le había dicho, realmente no sabía si le gustaba o que era lo que realmente sentía, era un sentimiento muy raro, pero con el hecho de acordarse de él, le hacía recordar a Ginny, inexplicablemente. Pues ella nunca se llevó con él ni nada por el estilo, simplemente recordaba como le molestaba ESE nombre..  
  
No sabía que era lo que la estaba molestando. Había algo ahí que le molestaba casi al grado de la desesperación. Últimamente estaba muy confundida con todos los sentimientos, estaba.triste por su mejor amiga, y porque no se quería enamorar ni nada de eso, pues sería el único año que estaría estudiando en Hogwarts lo que lo hacia aún más difícil: también había estado atareada por las tareas que el profesor de pociones le había dejado y porque pronto vendrían los exámenes, y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. Ahora realmente no sabía si estaba enamorada de aquel joven que se rumoraba era el culpable de la desaparición de Ginny, lo quería mucho, era muy amable, además de guapo y malo, lo que lo hacía aún más atractivo aunque las demás niñas lo negaran. Quería que nada de esto hubiera pasado, que todo volviera a la normalidad, que si no por lo menos supiera que sentía por aquel chico, que por lo pronto ya tenía una cita con él.  
  
Todo lo que provocaba una simple palabra: "Malfoy", sus pensamientos pasaban una y otra vez por su mente, confundiéndola aun más, cada vez que se hacia alguna pregunta, la hacia dudar más, la hacia pensar en todas las personas que quería en esa escuela y que las tendría que dejar y eso la lastimaba. No sólo reflexionaba, si no que deseaba que uno de sus muchos deseos, se cumpliera ahora.que nada hubiera pasado, que todo volviera a la realidad..  
  
"¿Liz? ¿estás escuchándome?"  
  
"Eh..perdón Hermione.es que recordé que tengo que hacer....escribir a mi madre..adiós nos vemos en la sala común" recogió sus cosas, se despidió de su amiga y salió como rayo de la biblioteca sin dirección alguna.  
  
Una vez más Hermione se quedó sola en la biblioteca, perdida en sus trabajos, concentrada en la historia que tenía que hacer. Llevaba ya dos pergaminos, los copiaba rápidamente sin importarle mucho lo que escribía, después de todo ya se sabía toda esa información y el profesor Binns no lo leería y se acordaría lo que había escrito entre tantos reportes que entregarían. O por lo menos eso pensaba. Repasaba una y otra vez las líneas en el pesado libro, nunca le había gustado la historia, pero no podía evitar estudiarla, saberla y que le interesara. Empezó también a desvariar (como todos en esa fecha), pensaba en su novio, Ron, su hermana estaba en peligro, y ella no estaba ahí para apoyarlo, para ayudarlo.también pensaba en todos los amigos de Gin y en su propia familia. Se acordaba de ese estúpido, que probablemente fue el culpable, que no hizo nada, que por su culpa todo esto estaba pasando; sólo una persona se le olvidaba, le faltaba pensar en como se sentía. cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir. Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a la persona parada ahí, era su mejor amigo.  
  
"¡Harry!"  
  
"Hola Herm..ione.¿cómo estas?" Harry la miraba nerviosamente y miraba a todos lados tratando de ver si había algo raro.  
  
"Bien. ¿y tú cómo estás? Te ves nervioso" miró a su amigo, cerró el libro y guardó los pergaminos e indicó a su amigo que se sentara con un movimiento de la mano. Harry al instante, prendió la luz del lugar y cerró las cortinas, volvió al lugar inicial sin antes asegurarse que estuviera bien cerrada la puerta, Finalmente se sentó mirando a su amiga y jugueteando con sus dedos.  
  
Definitivamente había algo raro en Harry, Hermione nunca lo había visto tan nervioso como ahora.  
  
"Necesito hablar contigo" **¿no es obvio? Digo si ya esta aquí y actúa tan raro.** miró a su amigo que después de decir esto esperaba impaciente cualquier movimiento de la chica.  
  
"Claro Harry ¿qué necesitas o en que te puedo ayudar?" se cambió de lugar para estar más cerca del chico y le dirigió una mirada dulce lo que hizo que Harry se relajara.  
  
"Necesito tu ayuda como mi mejor amiga.es un tema, que bueno, creo que es más fácil decírtelo a ti que a Ron..ya lo conoces.y .realmente no es tan fácil decirlo abiertamente.nunca lo es, y menos sobre los peores temas..bueno no son los peores temas.de hecho son los más difíciles." se detuvo, miró a la niña se veía muy confundida, no sabía si había sido por que lo había dicho muy rápido o porque no lo había dicho tan claro.  
  
" Harry la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando. Te podría dar un consejo y ayudar mejor si me dijeras de que se trata.me asustas.y me confundes.¿de qué temas hablas?"  
  
"Creo que si sabes de que estoy hablando Hermione" la miró intensamente, se acercó a ella y en susurro dijo "sobre amor y odio"  
  
****  
  
Un viento frío recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny. Todos los mortífaos se alineaban dando paso a Ryddle, Tom Ryddle (N/A: jajaja sonó como Bond, James Bond.xD..ya perdón) pero según Ginny eso no podía ser..  
  
"Señorita Weasley.un gusto de verla de nuevo.nos volvemos a reunir." Tom se acercaba a ella, sus palabras eran frías (como las de Draco), su mirada era malévola, y una risa se dibujaba en su rostro, era esa sonrisa que le daba escalofríos a todas las personas presentes. " sé que probablemente te preguntas ¿cómo puedo estar yo aquí, como Tom y no como Voldemort?, ahh eso será explicado más adelante..también sé que no sabes porque estás aquí, ni porque tú..pues si.eso mismo será contestado ahora..es lo más interesante de la reunión creo yo, de hecho sólo hablaremos por un rato, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, y no pretendo gastar todo mi tiempo con..tigo.es más .volverás al lugar donde estabas.y ahí decidirás lo que sea más conveniente para ti..sobre lo que te voy a decir ahora." Parecía que Ryddle le estuviera leyendo la mente, todo lo que planeaba decirle o preguntarle (si es que lograba salir cualquier sonido de su boca) lo había contestado. Estaba sorprendida, miles de preguntas, recuerdos, personas pasaban por su mente, se sentía mal, confundida y triste y un poco de desesperación cruzaba también. Ginny no perdía detalle de todo lo que sucedía, y tampoco le quitaba la vista a Ryddle, que la miraba como inspeccionando su alma.  
  
"Basta de charla.necesitamos hablar de lo primero.el ataque." todos los mortífagos al escuchar lo último dicho, se formar de manera que todos se veían entre sí dejando a Ginny y a Tom en el centro. Dos hombres llegaron desde atrás cargando una silla y la pusieron a la mitad, donde se sentó el joven mirando de frente a Ginny, la miró por una milésima de segundo, después movió la mano y otro de los seguidores se acercó a él.  
  
Ginny no se perdía cualquier acontecimiento y pudo escuchar con toda claridad que Ryddle le decía al mortífago;  
  
"Traigan la poción" el hombre salía rápidamente del lugar con un sonoro paso, no pasaron más de cinco minutos y el mortífago regresó con un enorme frasco, que contenía, la ya mencionada poción con una etiqueta, que no se podía leer el nombre.  
  
Se acercaron más de tres personas hacia donde estaba Ginny y con una señal, dos le daban el asqueroso líquido, los demás le impedían cualquier movimiento de su parte. Cuando se hubo terminado la poción se apartaban lentamente. Ginny sentía como todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado, se entumecía cada parte, sus parpados empezaban a caer, y se sentía mareada, veía todo su alrededor dar vueltas, pero no quería dormir, simplemente quería estar al tanto de lo que pasaba. Mientras ella peleaba entre quedarse despierta y moverse para no sentirse TAN incómoda, los mortífagos ponían toda su atención a Ryddle, que se divertía mucho viendo a la niña.  
  
"Bueno, creo que todos saben perfectamente bien para que están aquí, exceptuando a la joven" señaló con la cabeza a Ginny que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y casi a punto de dormirse. Luego continuó, "Por fin podremos atacar, lo que hemos planeado por años; creo que el plan va como debe de ser, en primera el que yo este aquí.no como Voldemort, es un paso bastante difícil. Esta jovencita nos va a sacar de tantos problemas, y no sólo nos dará información si no que nos acercara bastante a nuestra presa.y ahora se que podré matarlo, ya nada me lo impide.." Se quedó pensativo y luego agregó " si Dumbledore no será un problema más" Hubo un murmullo entre los mortífagos, Ginny por su parte, seguía sin tratar de perderse ni una palabra. "Tranquila niña, es hora de que duermas profundo, deja de pelear, de todos modos te enteraras tarde o temprano de todo lo dicho y hecho ahora.y más sobre tu nuevo compañero.."  
  
**¿acaso dijo nuevo compañero? Pero.** sin más quedó profundamente dormida.  
  
****  
  
Sus ojos no podían mentir, había leído más de tres veces la carta, no podía evitar sorprenderse, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. No podía pasar.sabía que ese momento vendría pronto pero no sabía que sería ¡TAN PRONTO!, eso lo alteraba demasiado, de seguro todos los Slytherin sabían sobre esas tres cartas.era la persona más esperada des su casa y probablemente de las demás personas en ser mortífago y recibir la noticia que tenía que decidir sobre su destino.  
  
Había abierto sólo una carta y eran pésimas no podía esperar que las otras dos fueran magníficas, pero por lo menos mejor que estas, dudó de nuevo en abrirlas pero lo mejor era adelantar la situación en vez de sufrir más tarde, aunque de todos modos ocurriría.  
  
Después de leer las tres cartas, reposó un momento en el sillón, después de haber reflexionado sobre el contenido y malas noticias recibidas, caminó un momento por toda la sala común repasando cada palabra, cada línea.todo..lo confundía demasiado. Al principio llegó a pensar que las tres cartas se trataban de lo mismo..siendo de los mortífagos, pero no.todas trataban casi el mismo tema, su futuro, pero en distintas situación. Se recargó sobre la parte superior de la chimenea, mirando al fuego.cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las dos personas que menos quería ver.  
  
"Malfoy, justo la persona que buscaba." Draco se dio la vuelta lentamente  
  
"Zabinni.Parkinson.¿qué demonios quieren?" miró a los dos jóvenes que lo veían, cínicamente  
  
"Mi padre me ha escrito para contarme, que has sido el elegido." Zabinni se sentó en el sillón en el que había estado minutos antes Draco  
  
"Si y yo me he enterado que es hora de tu decisión y que próximamente te pondrán la marca ¿no es así?" Pansy, lo miró y se sentó justo al lado de Blaise. Tomó las cartas que se encontraban ahí, en el momento en que se disponía a leer una de ellas, Draco reaccionó y se las quito de las manos, en vez de guardarlas lo único que se le ocurrió fue tirarlas al fuego. Miraba incrédulo a los dos compañeros de su casa, todo mundo, al parecer se había enterado primero que él, de sus propias noticias.  
  
"Pues si, así es.y ¿ a ustedes que les importa?"  
  
"¿cómo que qué? Es obvio ¿no? De ti depende que el plan funcione..además, tu serás el que colabore con la desaparición de ese idiota de Potter" claro que Draco no había tenido tiempo para quejarse ni para decidir que es lo que haría, realmente por un lado, le habían pedido su colaboración, y le pedían un gran compromiso con los mortífagos y en sí con todo el lado oscuro. Tendría que ir el sábado a Hogsmeade en donde se encontraría con alguien, no especificado en una de las cartas, para discutir cuando sería le fecha de presentación frente a Ryddle. Eso le preocupaba al grado máximo, no sólo tendría que ir, a decir que no aceptaría unirse a ellos, lo que implicaba un gran peligro hacia él, que no sabía ni siquiera porque se negaba..o es que era que realmente lo sabía pero no lo quería admitir. También implicaba no ver a Lizanne y aclararle todo, ¿cómo se supone que le aclararía las cosas? No podría decirle simplemente decir 'No tuve nada que ver con lo que le pasó a Ginny, pero debo confesar que en una hora más me han pedido que me una a ellos y tengo que ir y probablemente no llegué muy bien que digamos, espero que me vayas a visitar ala enfermería.adiós' eso no lo podría hacer aunque lo quisiera, después de todo, ahora veía que se le complicaba. No sabía que hacer, le quedaban exactamente 5 días para poder decidir sobre todas las decisiones. No sólo era decidir si aceptaría ser mortífago si no que también, se había dado cuenta que Zabinni tendría razón el era el "elegido"; como su padre le había dicho alguna vez, que le darían la oportunidad de probar que sería muy poderosos y que no llevaba el apellido Malfoy de gratis, si no que era realmente malo y que podría hacer cualquier cosa para lograrlo, sea bueno o malo. ¿Y aunque eso implicaría matar a alguien? No, no lo haría, era malo pero no como para matar a alguien, por mucho que odiara a ese estúpido Gryffindor. Es algo que no se lo merecía, aunque en un tiempo lo hubiera querido y tal vez si le hubieran dado la oportunidad, lo hubiera hecho, pero como dicen el hubiera no existe, además era demasiado inmaduro para comprender lo que podría hacer y lo que no. Además según tenía entendido desde que había entrado a Hogwarts e incluso desde mucho antes es que, decidir si ese Potter moría o no, era simplemente decisión de Ryddle, el había dicho que algún día lo haría y tal vez este era su momento; en otra de las cartas también le habían pedido decidir si para probar ser parte de los mortñifagos sería capaz de matar, y precisamente no decían a quien pero Zabinni lo había hecho, e incluso él se lo había imaginado. Lo único que habían mencionado era asesinato o ¿lo había entendido mal? Eso tal vez era mejor, posiblemente sólo le pedían que ayudara al asesinato de Potter, de cualquier forma, esperaría a que le dieran alguna decisión para hacer su comentario final.  
  
Y por último, la última carta, pero no menos importante, era precisamente la primera que había leído y la cual lo había dejado perplejo, la re-leyó varias veces, sin poder comprender varias veces. Ese ataque también estaba incluido en sus múltiples y ya tan mencionadas decisiones, ahora como siempre era hora de saber si realmente la fama que tenía la familia Malfoy de años valía de algo, le habían pedido que participara, aparte de lo del asesinato no planeado. Pero si, lo que habían puesto textualmente era algo así como 'Su presencia nos será una buena ayuda, y la requerimos. El sábado tendrá que venir a la hora acordada en las cartas anteriores, junto con las respuestas a las preguntas anteriores y de suma importancia; que le pedimos de antemano pensar muy bien, dado que su futuro y el nuestro recae en sus manos, tendrá que venir con la idea de que las noticias que le daremos serán muy buenas y le convendrán en todo los sentidos. Lo único que podemos adelantar es que usted será participe del tan esperado ataque de nuestro señor Voldemort y tendrá que cooperar con el plan haciendo todo lo requerido junto con la señorita Weasley.'  
  
Las últimas palabras eran las que le pasaban y se repetían una y otra vez por su mente, las que realmente le preocupaban, era un lío en el que él solito la había enrollado y que ahora sí era el culpable de que ella estuviera en líos.  
  
No pudo continuar ahí en la sala común, después de todos sus pensamientos que lo hacían confundir más, miró a los dos Slytherins que lo veían sin comprender porque no había dicho nada en diez minutos y seguía parado ahí. Salió rápidamente dirigiéndose a la torre más alta del castillo, aunque estaba prohibida, era el lugar perfecto para pensar y reflexionar completamente sólo.  
  
Al llegar ahí, se sentó cerca del borde de la torre, mirando hacia el campo de quidditch, el aire era frío, pero bastante fresco, pegaba en su rostro y movía su cabello, lo hacía estar un poco más relajado, pero encontrarse en esa situación, le hacía pensar en la niña que la confundía, y no precisamente su mejor amiga, de intercambio, que también lo había llegado a confundir, pero era una confusión que lo había hecho darse cuenta de lo mucho que la quería sólo como amiga y que realmente quería estar con otra persona que se encontraba tan lejos de su alcance, que probablemente nunca le haría caso y que lo mejor sería olvidarse de ella, para que no le causara problemas, y que no implicara cambiar toda su vida, su apellido su persona, todo por ella.  
  
Se sentía mal consigo mismo, aunque tenía bastante tiempo para decidir que hacer, no quería perderlo todo estancándose en ese pensamiento, más bien quería acabar más rápido con ese asunto para poder relajarse un poco y tal vez ocupar su mente en otra cosa. Después de todo necesitaba bastante concentración para los exámenes, y esa semana sería bastante difícil, si de por si, los meses anteriores había estado bastante presionado y deprimido con toda su situación familiar y del lado oscuro; lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era apoyo, apoyo que nadie se lo daría y menos en esa casa, más bien sus "amigos"(por así llamarlos) se la habían pasado recordándole la mala suerte que tenía y que no necesitaba amigos ni nadie a quien amar, pero no se había dado cuenta lo equivocados que estaban. En ese momento pensaba demasiadas cosas, pero todas, buenas o malas, acababan en conclusión, en ella, todo se remontaba en ella, todo le recordaba su perfume, sus ojos, sus manos, su cabello rojizo.¡todo! No lo podía evitar, ahora volvía a sentir una extraña sensación que sólo había sentido un par de veces en su vida, y que justo ahora se trataba de convencer que no era cierta, que sólo era una confusión muy grande, una mentira. Pero no podía seguir engañándose, y lo sabía, se conocía muy bien, eso que sentía, no era nada más que amor, amor del más extraño e inusual, y ahora creía que se estaba enamorando, y de la peor persona, de la que se le tenía prohibido amar, de la que nunca tendría y de la que sabía que pensando más y estando lejos de ella, la deseaba aún más. Pero sabía que no sólo había cuestiones como el apellido, o la historia que tenían (con q se molestaban desde hace tiempo) si no que además había algo que se lo impedía aún más con fuerza, el compromiso, que tendría que cumplir. **probablemente, no será la mejor opción, pero podré estar cerca de ella, y la ayudaré a escapar**  
  
No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.  
  
****  
  
N/A: yyy.. fin.. ohhhh sí lo siento, si está un poco corto...no era mi intención, como ya lo había dicho antes, este capítulo no me gustó mucho....y realmente se habrán dado cuenta que le dedique mucho a Draco xD prometo que el próximo capítulo será de igual forma para todos y ahora sí empezará lo bueno.....pero mientras eso ocurre, por fa mándenme sus reviews.... diciéndome que onda....ahh otra cosa...perdón si la parte de Draco fue confusa, y con cosas que nada que ver...por lo menos ahora no tienen nada que ver, pero más adelante tendrán que ver....y también perdón por las faltas ortográficas, pues como ya dije este capítulo lo escribí de rápido y pues los nombres creo q Zabinni esta mal, la verdad no recuerdo...así que porfa....manden su review!! 


End file.
